


We Don't Fight Fair

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Almost), (Bucky's btw), (This comes awfully close to a weight gain kink I've just realized), (it comes eventually I swear), (oops? ...unless you're into that, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Feminization, Floor Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hormones, Horniness, Horny Steve, Horny Steve Rogers, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Morning Sickness, Mounting, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, Wet Dream, presenting, slick, then read away), tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: A story revolving around the fun, sexy changes Steve and Bucky go through when Steve is pregnant with their first pup. And so they obviously have to spend most of the pregnancy exploring how him being bred up affects their sex life (for science, y'know... its not because Steve can't keep him hands to himself or that Bucky’s just as helpless as Steve is with keeping personal space, no. Not at all.(Title from Fall Out Boy's song "The Take Over, The Breaks Over")
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 118
Kudos: 458





	1. Conception (Week 0)

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these chapters will be at incrementally later points in the pregnancy (marked by the typical weeks where changes occur in pregnancy) but it won't be exactly linear to the experience of actual pregnant people because, hey, this is a fantasy not real life! Also! None of this will be things that aren't kinky- this one thousand percent is just me writing about a pregnancy kink and not building a world where Bucky and Steve start a family in a way that includes child naming, birthing, parenting or anything like that. This is purely filth.  
> -  
> This chapter revolves around how Bucky got Steve pregnant hence the chapter name of "conception".

Time hasn't been linear for hours at this point, hell, Steve isn’t even sure if it's been hours, or if it’s been days or maybe neither of those… maybe it's only been minutes or seconds and he's just having an exquisite bout of imagination. Maybe he’s dreaming and his heat has come on strong enough to change the course of his imagination without waking himself or Bucky up. 

But also. God, also the throbbing ache of Bucky sliding in and out of his hungry, dripping, needy cunt is so toe curlingly good, too good for his mind to be making it up- it's satisfying every urge he's had in this and the past lifetime he’s experienced. It has tears sliding down his face without him even noticing until they started dripping into his mouth. It has his hindbrain purring and yowling like an alley cat, it’s so good. It has time melting like leftover ice cream on a summer's day. 

Bucky growls above him and Steve sings in response. Panting wetly and gasping and trying to catch his breath in a delicious perversion of the way his asthma attacks used to feel, tipping his head back as Bucky’s teeth dig into him, opening up their centuries old bond because he heals so fast that they might as well do this every time because they can. And why would his alpha deny him something when it feels so damn good- when he can’t help but beg for it under the lust that heat uses to control them and make them mate? He wouldn’t. He’s too good of an alpha to do that. Steve’s chest pounds with the hammering of his heart, it feels like he’s being torn open, unraveled completely. It feels like he’s returning to the wild race of mate, bond, mate, mate, mate, bond, knot. Knot. Knot. 

Fuck. Steve squirms with what little energy he has left in his super-human body after going at it for so long at such a high intensity. He mewls, clawing at the sheets, and Bucky groans back, the vibrations of the sound coloring Steve’s world brighter. 

The thrusts of Bucky’s hips promise to leave him sore, serum damned to hell, and it’s all Steve could ask for. 

The fire that never fully dissipates until his serum powered super heat is over with is taking him over currently, pushing his usual self down under the surface, the fire hasn’t yet been sated even though they’ve been going at it like animals for… for, well, however long it’s actually been since their last break. Steve doesn’t care to know right now. There’s too much fire and lava and electric bolts of lightning fighting through his chest and groin and ass and entire body for him to pay attention to anything but how right it feels to have Bucky’s swelling cock sliding in and out of his achy hole. Slick being fucked right out of him after it attempts to escape, dripping down around Bucky’s cock, the force of his thrusts pushing it out and making the most ear-burning obscene noises. A wild moan rips it’s way out of his throat when he wonders how much of the scaldingly hot liquid seeping out of him is Bucky’s cum. He hopes it’s not very much of it. He wants every fucking drop of that filling his cunt full. 

Bucky moans back like he can read his mind, his fingers trailing down from the fresh bite all the way to tits, putting more pressure on his nipples because he knows how crazy it makes Steve. Especially with the heightened sensation of heat. 

He howls his appreciation, hoping that through the bond Bucky can understand that every time he touches him it’s a crashing crescendo of pleasure, that Steve isn’t entirely sure with his head melted back onto the pillow behind his head and his fingers lax against the cool sheets if he can move, not that he would want to, but surely the only reason his legs are wrapped around Bucky’s waist still is because he’s put them there and not because Steve’s holding them up? He can’t feel them. Well, he’s not sure. He’s feeling a lot. 

His brain has long since melted out of his ears and who knows, maybe his muscles and internal organs are in the same state. 

“Ah! Ah! AH!” Steve gasps, panting and trying to open his eyes as Bucky’s metal hand - heated to body temperature by the thick, sex heated air surrounding them like their very own atmosphere - drags over his jaw, tilting his head wherever he wants it. Steve goes with him, fighting against the eye rolling pleasure surging over his every nerve with the pulse of his alpha’s hips so he can look up at him. 

He gets just a glimpse of his mate’s face for a second before their mouths are colliding, crashing against one another and melting into one thing, one heavenly, too good to be true entity that’s got Steve’s mouth watering and his cunt drooling out more slick. He feels the rush of heat as Bucky shoves himself fully back inside his body, sliding home with a powerful thrust that punches a ragged whimper right out of him. When had Bucky’s knot started to inflate again? When did his knot get so fucking big? The pressure pushes a desperate moan out of him, the feeling of Bucky fucking his cunt full the way only he can making Steve claw pathetically at the sheets. Bucky swallows the noise and goes searching for more of them, fucking his tongue into his omega’s mouth and nipping his tongue when he realizes he’s doing all of the work. Making an alpha’s purr equivalent at the show of pure submission. 

He pulls back just enough to growl out the command of, “cum around your alpha’s fat knot so I can fuck you fuller.” 

Steve’s suddenly aware of how much pressure is in his cunt, the words spilling out of Bucky’s mouth and literally being pressed right into his own unraveling his brain from it’s cocoon of blankets that have been woven out of pure pleasure to dump him into a new nest of pleasure. Gutted sounds make themselves known in the nonexistent space between them. He’s so full. So full. His cunt feels achy and stretched out, like Bucky’s fucked so many knots - so many loads of cum - into him that he’s gaping. His cunts feels heavy, if that’s possible, with the sheer volume of cum that’s been shoved into him right alongside the heavy presence of Bucky’s massive, alpha cock. His knot widening and pulsing with his own internal muscles, it’s making his abs tighten and ripple and he can’t hold on even if he wanted to. 

His alpha’s command knocks him back, his shoulders trembling and jerking as he’s spread wide open, cumming on his alpha’s knot and losing his breath completely. Sobs of pleasure tear their way through him, wracking his body as the last drags of his heat peak and send rocketing him into space. 

The only thing he registers is slurring something about wanting to be full of Bucky like this all the time and then his alpha is growling about how he’s gonna breed him up good- knot him and knock him up good and he’s cumming. Exploding inside of him as his knot blows wide, plugging his omega’s hole so he can keep all that cum inside of him and get him pregnant. And Steve is pretty sure he cums again with it because, jesus christ, it’s so good. Too good to try and explain. It’s so good- being packed full and thinking that’s your limit before being shown that, hey, no look. You can have more. 

Bucky will always give him more. 

The first thing that Steve registers, before he even realizes that his eyes are still closed and that his world is black because of that, is a strange ache. One he’s never felt before. He mewls and rustles around without thinking about it too much, a panting couple of gasps falling out of him and drying his throat when his movements tug on Bucky’s knot. Apparently they’re still locked together. 

Lips meet his, Steve relaxes into the familiar feeling- it’s one that he’ll recognize no matter how out of it he feels. Bucky has always kissed the same. Before the war, during the war, after when he was more of a confused machine blending back into man, and now when they’ve been given another chance at everything. Steve likes to think he could recognize Bucky by anything, including a second and a half press of lips against his. While he does appreciate that he always gets to greet the morning or day if they’ve been napping like today with lazy kisses and the sight of his mate but he’s distracted from his feelings of awed luck by the ache. 

He now realizes that it’s both centered around above where he’s locked around Bucky’s knot but that it’s also over his stomach, kind of behind and also below his belly button. He gasps again when Bucky moves, he doesn’t even really tug on where they’re tied. He just shifts. 

“Hurts,” he mewls, opening his eyes at the same that his lips move, forming the word without his rational brain’s input. Bucky immediately stops moving, literally stopping his breathing as he stares right back at him, their eyes meeting in a clash of shades of blue. Drowning in one another. 

He brushes another feather light kiss over the corner of his mouth, “what hurts, doll?” 

“S-stomach?” He gasps, blushing because at the same time that it hurts it also feels kind of good and neither of them are strangers to the good kind of hurt that can be produced in the bedroom, this is kind of embarrassing because he didn’t know he would react to whatever’s making him hurt and he doesn’t know if it should be the good kind of hurt or if-

A dominant growl rips from Bucky’s throat, it vibrates his own and then Steve’s chest with it’s intensity. Steve fails in stifling his whine. Whether it’s from Bucky’s clearly alpha noise or from the spreading aching in his stomach is anyone’s guess, the two feelings are too tightly wrapped together for him to separate them. 

Then Bucky’s flesh and blood hand is pressing down lightly on his stomach like he’s examining Steve for internal injuries, except- holy fuck. A loud, near wailing, moan comes out of his mouth. His dry throat protests to the sounds rapid exit but his brain commands him to make more noises and so he does, incoherently swearing and panting when Bucky keeps kneading his tender stomach. His muscles tremble and contract randomly, throwing Bucky’s noises into his own in a perfect duet because his cunt’s muscles contract too, moving the same way they do when he’s about to cum and he wants to, subconsciously, pull an orgasm out of Bucky at the same time. 

“Omega,” Bucky says darkly, growling the title while also almost adding a singing quality to the word. Steve flicks his heavy eyes open, only realizing when he can see Bucky hovering over him, dominating and gorgeous, that they were closed. He chirps out a noise of response, not really knowing what’s going on other than somehow he was hurting like maybe Bucky really did manage to fuck him raw but now, barely even a few seconds later he feels like he could go another four or five rounds. It’s got his head spinning, high on even more endorphins than before. He can also feel amongst the dizzying second wind of arousal that his dick has happily fattened up against his stomach, he can feel it leaking onto his own skin. Making him an even bigger mess. 

He whimpers, remembering the fucking vision that will forever be burned into his brain relating to his dick; freshly having added height and weight to his frame with the help of the serum but then reuniting with Bucky, realizing how bad he needed his mate for the thousandths time. And then promptly having Bucky talk him through jerking them both off in one of his “dinner plate palms”. The hot, delicious knowledge of having tangible evidence that he was still smaller than Bucky in some ways. Watching how fucking tiny his dick looked next to Bucky’s alpha cock. He was under half the size of him and Bucky had taken it with fucking pride. Teasing him until he was begging to cum from just his words about how, hey, look the serum didn’t work everywhere because his dick is still tiny and even cuter next to his new proportions. 

Bucky doesn’t say anything else, he just gathers him up in his arms, putting Steve back into the current situation and settling them so Steve is sitting in his lap, his legs still thrown around his alpha’s thick waist. He mewls at the new angle of Bucky inside him but goes easily and without complaint otherwise. He feels like he’s ninety pounds and five four all over again, being kept safe in his hulking alpha’s arms. Another desperate and high noise comes out of him at the feeling of sitting like this- sitting pretty with his alpha protecting him. 

Speaking of his alpha, one of his hands cups his chin and tugs his face down so he can see why Bucky’s so suddenly obsessed with massaging his stomach.

He can feel his eyes widen and his pupils expand at the sheer sight that greets him. 

His breath quickens as he looks, watching and feeling the hypnotic movement of Bucky’s hand over his pooched out stomach. His skin feels about one hundred times more sensitive than usual, like it’s paper thin and chalked full of countless nerves, like maybe the feeling is from his skin being stretched out. 

The distention of it is centered to the bottom of his stomach like his intestines have swollen up with the sheer amount of cum that’s been pumped into his womb. He squirms uncontrollably, squeezing his muscles around Bucky’s cock and panting. No wonder he felt so full. 

Bucky growls, biting hungerily at his jaw and whispering absolute filth into his ear as he palms the new additions to Steve’s body reverently, “does it still hurt, sweetheart?” Steve barely has time to shake his head before his alpha keeps talking. He doesn’t really need his physical or verbal answer because of the bond but Steve doesn’t have any leftover thoughts to think of that. He just goes with what his alpha directs him towards. He just keeps squirming as his voice vibrates down his neck to his very soul, dripping hot and heavy over him like honey- branding him hotter than his insides feel, stuffed full of cum and imagining how it’d be to be knocked up, “good, yeah, that’s real good, my omega.” Steve tries to purr - he always does when Bucky gets so possessive of him - but it comes out choked and hidden behind a gutted moan. 

“Don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” his voice drops an entire octave, indicating that he’s just as affected beyond the waves of awe and shock and blown out arousal that are coming through his side of the bond, his other palm joins the first hand on his stomach. He pushes in against the swell of his stomach with more force than he’s dared before. Steve’s breathing hitches in his throat, oh, oh- 

“Oh! Ah!” Sharp little one second noises of surprise and pleasure bubble up out of his lips and Steve can recognize with his own ears that he sounds like a girl as he makes those sounds. He doesn’t care, nothing’s ever felt so, so… it’s like Bucky’s using his body to like a toy, like Bucky’s fucking him from the inside and outside and all the pressure that it’s building up inside him isn’t helping him stave off the incoming orgasm. 

Bucky keeps doing it, rumbling deep in his chest and finding new buttons he can press to make him crazy. He’s going to go insane.

“Lookit that,” he says, more to himself than to Steve even though the omega obeys anyway. Staring down at the evidence of his effect on his partner in the form of his release filling him up completely. More pressure builds up in him with another rush of slick. Jesus. It’s probably filling him up further- his mouth honest-to-god waters at the thought of having his stomach made bigger. All Steve can do is pant open-mouthed up to the ceiling because if he looks again at his stomach he’s going to cum. On the spot. On sight. 

Bucky seems oblivious to his position - sitting right on the edge of orgasm - as he just continues to talk. “So fuckin’ stuffed full a’ me that I can see it, right here,” he grabs harsher at Steve’s stomach and his eyes squeeze shut. His toes curl until they pop. “Look so good like this, sweetheart.” 

“Yeah?” Steve gasps before he can stop himself, hungry for more of Bucky’s filthy mouth and attention. 

“Hell, yeah,” he groans and thrusts his hips up as much as he can with his knot still mostly locked in place, “can’t decide if I wanna to stay like this, knotted to you forever so I can keep you full, or if I wanna get my knot down so we can see if we can get another load into you.” Steve whimpers, high and undeniably feminine, embarrassingly desperate to start rocking back a little on Bucky’s cock with a skyrocketing libido that’s all his fucking fault. It can’t have even been twenty minutes since he’s been knotted.

Steve catches up with Bucky’s ramblings as the ringing in his ears dies down, his muscles twitching with the effort of squirming, “...bloated and round and big. Bred up. Fucked full. Yeah. Good and heavy and knocked up, already big because of it. All because me, darling, ain’t good- my knot plugging you up? Keepin’ you nice and full, making sure your cunt’s packed full, yeah?” Steve just wails and hopes Bucky knows the predicament that he’s in. Bucky doesn’t respond, only keeps on droning, his voice spilling out, mind-meltingly hot; using that charming, smooth, alpha tone he’s got that’s not really The Voice that an alpha has but that just always brings him to his knees. And the fucker’s doing it in his ear now. Steve usually would be on his knees for it regardless but now it feels more like he’s bowing at his feet instead, pressing his forehead to the carpet so he can hear just another second of it.

“Maybe I should pull out after this, ‘mega,” Steve whines, panicking as he imagines being left so open and dripping, he doesn’t, he doesn’t-

Bucky bites at his Adam's apple, laving the hurt away after, “hush,” he proclaims, patting his stomach again like a reminder that his musing isn’t real. Accidentally or purposely Bucky’s knuckles brush his dick. He keens, nearly drowning out Bucky’s voice, “jus’ wanna be careful, don’t want you to be hurtin’. Wanna keep you like this- happy and big with me. Don’t want you so big that you can’t do anything but whine… Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, baby. Wonder if you could even take another load, you’re so tight.” Bucky rubs the bottom of his swollen stomach with purpose, sliding his rough palm back and forth so intensely slowly that it feels like a hand on his dick. 

He moans, creeping closer to the cliff edge and being tipped right over as Bucky just casually spits out, “well, wanna keep you comfortable for now. Might be unavoidable if we ever got you pregnant like we talked about before- might get too big to do anything then. Might have to get your alpha to help you with everything then, big and round and heavy with my pup, huh?” 

Steve doesn’t respond. He just gapes at the ceiling trying to remember how to fucking breath or how to know which way is up and which way is down as his dick spurts all over his stomach and Bucky’s hands, dripping down to get lost between their intertwined bodies. Imagining vividly everything that Bucky’s saying. Thinking about how fucking hard it would be to move if he was heavy with Bucky’s baby like he said, if he was pumped so full of cum that they got him pregnant. God. He wants to be knocked up. He wants it more than anything. 

He sobs, the urges to be bred taking over him so suddenly, feeling tears rush down his face as midway through his orgasm Bucky decides to grab his hips and start forcibly rocking him back onto his knot. Playing with the little wiggle room they have and milking his prostate. Pushing more cum out of him and throwing him into a vat of fucking fire. He doesn’t have enough air to scream so he just attempts to mewl out his alpha’s name. He’s got no idea if he succeeds or not.


	2. Morning Sickness (Week 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the first symptoms of pregnancy that Steve notices which happens to be morning sickness and being horny with those good ol' pregnancy hormones (for reference: they still have no idea Steve's pregnant).

Steve knows life isn't fair. 

On some days - the one’s where he feels like he’s more of a shadow of the idol that he’s supposed to be than a real person - he feels as if his entire life is a perfect example of that little, more often than not infuriating saying. Life isn’t fair. He looks back at the times Bucky’s been taken from him or the times he’s had to walk away from Bucky and sees that life isn’t fair, not even close, but that at least now, he’s sharing his life with his mate- so that’s something. It’s enough, more than enough. 

Still, he doesn’t get how unfair life is in small ways. 

Tony had said - when they had announced that they were retiring from Avenging (with the exception of a possibly world ending situation) - that they could spend the rest of their lives (however long that will be because at this point it’s anyone’s guess) in their perfect, over the top, milk and honey retirement situation and still not be fully “reimbursed for their service”. Steve doesn’t know about that- if it’s actually true or just Tony being his eccentric self. He was raised irish cathlic after all though so he knows the guilt of that would swallow him eventually, even if it was calling from a lifetime away. 

However. 

Today’s different because, come on, he was at least promised with the serum that all his ailments, major and minor alike, would disappear forever. That he would never suffer his daily chronic pain again. That he would never nearly die from his “bump ticker” (that was the only way Bucky would refer to his heart palpitations). And that he would never, ever get sick. Today he’s sick though. Sick or something because he doesn’t ever remember being sick like this, although if anyone had the patients to string up an argument about how fevers and sickness tend to dilute memories he wouldn’t have a defence. His head has decided that it’s going to spin at a high enough velocity to make him barely able to get up without hurling, like his head has been put on an internal rollercoaster ride, like he’s back on the Cyclone on Coney Island. As if the spinning sensation isn’t enough his head has also decided it’s going to ache something awful. 

There are other parts of him that are aching too, but he’s trying his hardest (pun not intended) to pay attention to those areas because he’s already complaining enough and he seems to only be able to do finite amounts of that in one sitting. 

He’s been pinned to the bed - head spinning and pounding and telling him he should get reacquainted with last night’s dinner while also seeing his alpha’s cock up close and personal for the billionth time - for the better part of an hour. He only knows it’s been an hour because Bucky’s just told him. He feels like he’s in a fog, or maybe a smoke... because with his, uhm, aches, it’s also kind of like he’s in heat.

Another incoherent whine makes itself known, Steve doesn’t even pretend to put up a fight against it, he just lets it slip from out between his lips as it finds its way over to Bucky, who’s going to worry himself into a similar, mysterious sickness on the other side of their dark bedroom. Bucky rumbles in an instinctual response, Steve mewls back because he knows, he can feel it, that his distressed noises are making Bucky antsy. He knows that his alpha wants to go and call a doctor but, selfishly, he can’t make the alpha go. He doesn’t want him to leave (mostly for comfort but also, hey, what if this is just a new hiccup in the serum and it’ll go away soon so he could cash in on his hyper libido).

“...didn’t we used to run you baths when you had a head cold?” Bucky says from somewhere in the darkness, clearing his throat and making Steve’s dick twitch in response because he’s that much of a mess of a human currently. Steve feels some of that previously pondered over guilt, his mate sounds confused, like he was the one with the head cold at the time instead of the other way around. He sends him feelings of agreement through the bond , half because he doesn't have the energy to think and half because if he opens his mouth he’s going to moan. Bucky growls softly, muttering and undoubtedly having felt that poorly smothered wave of arousal, “what is going on in the head of yours, ‘mega.” 

Steve whines, feeling helpless. He would shrug, but shrugging kind of makes him feel like he’s pinned to the deck of a ship rather than a bed.

He fishes out into the darkness, meeting cool sheets before his fingertips brush some part of Bucky, it’s probably his hip or thigh or something, he always sits up when he worries. He wouldn’t be relaxing right now- no way in hell. Another plainly omega-ish noise falls out of him, he pouts when Bucky scoots closer even though he knows the alpha can’t see him and therefore can’t be enticed into comforting him more... he doesn’t just want him next to him- he wants, he wants Bucky so bad, and good god, he needs to stop letting his thoughts turn everything into a straight nose dive into the gutter. 

He gags and then speaks, it’s a good distraction, trying to swallow the extra salty saliva creeping up his throat, tired of his thoughts chasing their own tails around his head, “want you,” he just whispers. He sounds, to his own ears, like he’s crying even though he’s not. 

He just wants his thoughts out of his head and Bucky inside him. 

Bucky’s body presses itself warmly to his side then, “I know,” he sighs, they've already discovered that they can’t do anything about that because it just ends up in Bucky carrying him into the bathroom. Real damsel in distress shit. Earlier, when Steve had just woken up and didn’t realize he was sick in the first moments after coming back into consciousness. He had tried to wrestle a sort of awake Bucky flat onto the bed because he intended on having that jaw-breaking cock of his in his mouth sooner rather than later. He had promptly “turned green”, in Bucky’s words. Now Bucky is breathing in and out of his mouth rather than his nose because even though he’s nauseous beyond belief he’s also slick enough that Bucky could fuck his thighs without any extra lube or touching to get more dripping out of him, so he sure as shit can smell how badly his omega needs him. Bucky perks up, making the surface of the bed ripple a little with his physical remembrance, “I’m still gonna run you a bath.” 

“..can’t get head colds anymore, Buck,” Steve sounds weaker than he intends to. Baths are nice. But baths are usually nice because Bucky pets him and washes him and usually gets a hand between his legs sooner than later. Steve can feel the smile that the older man is wearing as he gives Steve a warning growl, Steve rolls his head (very carefully) to the side with a rough purr, “okay, alpha.” Steve knows being in charge and taking care of him is the main way to calm Bucky down, so he lets him run the bath without any other complaints, submitting even as he’s assuming it won’t help beyond having some extra feel good hormones from being close to his mate. It’s not like he’s got fever chills or anything anyway. 

Bucky’s thoughtful. Always has been and clearly he always will be. 

He puts their heaviest blanket over Steve, one of the “smart” weighted blankets Shuri designed to keep night terrors at bay, and distracting him from his distance with the weight of something over him- embarrassingly enough it worked stupidly well. Steve had questioned him at first, then just gasped as Bucky bundled up most of the blanket to sit on his crotch, spending a few moments palming the curve of his spine to tilt his weeping dick into the fabric before stepping away. Leaving him to fight against the urge to hump his entirely bare frame into the comfy technology. When he does walk away, just to the bathroom, he shuts the door while he runs the bath so the thundering of the filling tub doesn’t make his headache worse. He also shuts all the lights off in the bathroom and fumbles around until he finds some candles from fucking somewhere so that they don’t slip and fall in the complete darkness. He doesn’t add any of the fancy bath additions that they own (and won’t admit to owning) because serum or not, extra smells don’t make anyone’s headaches and/or nausea better. And who really needs bubbles when you can have another person in the bath with you? 

Steve finds out another layer of thoughtfulness of his mate when Bucky lowers him into the bath - after being carried there bridal style - that Bucky’s run the bath extra hot so it teeters on the edge of being between scalding and comforting. Just the way Steve likes (Bucky doesn’t prefer it but doesn’t hate it completely either). Except he’s nudged to the scalding side of the scale because it’ll help with his aching muscles. Steve can’t not moan indecently. 

“You can’t be that bad off if you’re still horny, Rogers.” Bucky says shortly, some of his worry still seeping into his voice despite his teasing, stepping back from the bath to step out of his sweatpants. Giving his omega and impromptu, candle lit strip show. Steve smiles and debates splashing water at his alpha in a mocking of throwing money at him... although he lands on keeping his hands where they are just widening his eyes and speaking in that high breathy tone that once while drunk (when they could still get drunk) Bucky had admitted to hearing it and instantly having weak knees and how if he said the right words it would make his hindbrain rear up and force him to growl or make his mouth water. Or both. Steve figures with the way he looks at him it’s both. 

“Still need you though, alpha,” he pouts full force now because he knows Bucky can see him, “need you to help me, ‘m dizzy and want you in me.” 

His Omega Voice does the trick, Bucky groans, growling out, “you’re a fucking hazard, omega.” 

But he gets in the tub in record time, so Steve is the true winner. 

Letting his head fall back onto his alpha’s shoulder and leaning to the side so he can kiss his neck, Steve presses himself fully to the older man and murmurs an honest, “thank you.” Groaning in a not good way when another wave of nausea crashes over him as Bucky sits up further all of the sudden with his shifting, he gags a little, hiding it badly by turning his to the other side. Bucky doesn’t do anything, he just lets him be, knowing that if he tried to apologize for moving he’d get metaphorically punched for it. Maybe physically punched later when Steve can see straight. A whine of both discomfort and need falls out of him again, contrasting with everything that “Captain America” is supposed to be- he’s just Steve Rogers with Bucky. 

Steve lets his head roll all the way back on Bucky’s shoulders once he’s sure the alpha has gotten settled, going limp in his arms. His normally seemingly big body resting back against his chest, making his frame small in comparison, with his legs situated between Bucky’s. His perfectly mismatched arms are bracketed just under his pecs, holding him in place. He feels hot with what’s either sickness or need. Maybe it’s both- he doesn’t care. He just wants it to go away. His head is throbbing in just like his dick and hole. 

The urge to squirm and whimper and make his alpha want him through emphasizing his natural omega instincts are thickening by the minute. 

“Stevie,” Bucky whispers, moving as carefully as he can as to not invoke a poor response this time; stroking his flesh and blood hand down his chest and his metal hand down his thigh. Steve responds with a thin whimper. Agony that’s sweetened easily to just uncomfortableness when Bucky’s hands come into play. 

Typically they fuck once in the morning then shower together, and maybe hit a second wind if they know they won’t have time for getting each other off in the evening before they go to bed or just if they feel like it, so Steve’s body, regardless of how awful his head feels, wants Bucky badly. They already woke up later than they typically do so that delay had him feeling needy originally but now… now he’s achy with need. His perked up dick shows that. The mess on his thighs that’s been mostly cleaned away by the water in the tub shows that. He’s been hard since he woke up and the pearls of pre-cum that had beaded up as proof have now been washed away. 

Bucky coos at him again, the palming of his hands becoming harder, more like a massage meant for foreplay than for soothing a sick mate. Steve doesn’t care- he barely registers the change of pace, he just loves having his hands on him.

“Alpha,” he breaths. Calming just at being allowed to soak in his presence and call Bucky by his naturally provided title. 

Steve sucks thebreathy noise back in when Bucky tells him, “ ‘m not gonna fuck you, ‘mega, I don’t want to make you feel any worse, but if you promise you won’t move, not at all, Rogers,” he noses his omega’s temple playfully. Steve’s headache already feels better and, fucking Bucky, how does he always know what he needs? “Then I’ll finger you, maybe touch your tits if your lucky,” Bucky’s breaths deepen and he drops his voice, Steve trembles, “maybe if you ask me real pretty I’ll even touch this little thing.” Bucky uses his fingertip to circle the tip of his dick under the surface of the water. 

Steve gasps, keening when the pressure around the crown of his dick increases, “ple-please,” he mewls. His scent thickens intensely, so much so he can even smell it with his own nose, growing sweeter with his arousal. 

“That’s sweet, baby,” Bucky tells him, reading his mind and doing a fucking fantastic job of driving him insane but not jostling him. His need to vomit is now little more than background noise that’s barely audible. He cries out with the need to squirm, vocalizing the restless energy instead, his hornyness suddenly jumping about eight levels up. “Right or left?” 

It takes at least a minute for Steve to catch up to the question that Bucky’s just asked him, swimming in his thoughts as his mind feels like it’s flicking from between them just like the flames of the candles that are currently functioning as their silent audience. When he does catch the question and then the context, he moans, his bottom lip trembling. 

“Ri-right, please- please, alpha. Want-” 

“I know what you want,” Bucky hushes him. And he does. They play this game every so often, when for whatever reason the occasion calls for fingering that isn’t just Bucky putting his fingers into his cunt and then taking them out so he knows one hundred percent that Steve will be able to take him. A perfunctory action before the main show. The game they’re playing being how much Steve wants to take when the main show is based around him taking his mate’s fingers and not cock. Generally, with his right hand (his organic limb) they can get more of his fingers in faster because flesh and blood has a lot more give than mental does. All that he wants right now is as much of Bucky in him as soon as possible and so his right will be better for the situation. His metal hand is just as talented at pulling pleasure from him but Bucky will always be more careful with him when using it, it’s basically ingrained in him to do so, and right now, feeling like he’s back to being that sickly, runt of an omega- he’d rather not for those reason’s too.

Bucky doesn’t tease or delay any longer, he just uses his metal arm to pull his left leg out to the side so it rests over his own, splaying him completely open so he has easy access to his cunt and balls and dick. Steve keens, he feels the water swirl around him, he’s sensitive enough to have just that little feeling make him shudder. His mouth falling open with the heady feeling of having his needs suddenly attended to after so long. He feels like drooling when the tip of Bucky’s index finger traces the swollen flesh of his entrance. Losing all of his inhibitions. 

“Mmmore?” Steve tries, his voice much smaller than usual, stringing it out with a gutted punch of air. 

Bucky acquiesces without thought, pushing his first finger into his heat up to the second knuckle, Steve can feel him smirk when he chokes on the intrusion as if his finger is in his mouth and, oh. His muscles tremble with need all of the sudden, he wants that. More of that. He whimpers, whining when all his little, pathetic noises get him in a drawn out thrust of his alpha’s finger. He wants to move and squirm and take what he wants from Bucky but the threat of throwing up is still hot on his mind. He wants more. 

Their unique situation has Steve feeling strung out and helpless, like he can’t move his own body unless Bucky does it for him. Like he’s a puppet. Like he’s being held in suspended animation at Bucky’s will. He makes more little noises. Barely puffing breaths out with the quickly rising pleasure in his stomach, a threat of a flood of lava coming to overwhelm him, fire burns a path ruthlessly through him from his cunt all the way up to his mouth where he’s actually started to drool because he can’t even close his mouth on his own. It’s like Bucky’s touch has put him in a trance. His finger slides into him fully- he gets his first taste of getting his itching need scratched. 

Bucky’s other hand comes up to his jaw after stopping to tweak his nipples a couple of times, fireworks going off in his chest just under the smooth skin, closing his mouth gently before rumbling and shoving two of his fingers between his mostly shut lips like he can’t help it, “that’s it, doll.” 

Steve cries out around his fingers, the noises garbled as he realizes that there’s two fingers in both his mouth and cunt now… when did that happen? 

Something hot and desperate breaks in him when Bucky pushes his fingers down into his tongue, flooding his mouth with saliva and making fire consume him. Before he can even think about the suddenly much too complex process of opening his mouth to ask for more Bucky, the man in question clicks his tongue.

“Such a sweet omega for me, yeah,” he thunders out, pushing another finger to join the other two already inside him and forcing a keen out around the other, metal fingers he has shoved into his mouth. The press of his third finger fills Steve’s head, the sensation somehow echoing in his head until he feels like taffy kept in the sun for too long- stretched out and warm and fuzzy and good and just, just fantastic. 

It’s wildly good, especially with the thickly charming words and praise that Bucky’s laying on him, “so pretty. Taking both my hands because you can’t get enough. Even now,” he tuts, “just a simple little thing. Pretty and easy.” 

Bucky stretches the two fingers in his mouth apart from each other to make a ‘v’ shape in the same way he does when he’s opening Steve up and coaxing the muscles of his hole open or when he’s been fingering Steve to the point of orgasm and he knows that his omega will need something to clench down on as he cums. Steve sucks the fingers further into his mouth, needing more stuffed inside him to compensate for the burst of fire building inside him. 

Bucky hushes him, cutting through lust driven noises he didn’t know he was making and sliding another metal digit into his mouth. Cooing at him, kissing the side of his face and making him realize that his eyes are closed. 

He forces them open, stares up at Bucky, suckling on his fingers and fighting against rocking back onto the much too slow rocking of his fingers in his cunt. Pleading for more with his eyes. 

He can’t even bear to think of sliding his alpha’s fingers out of his mouth to ask for more. 

“Mmm hmm,” Bucky agrees with something he reads on his face, staring right back with that predatory, alpha stare that makes him want to melt. He pulses his fingers further out of his cunt just to plunge them deeper inside than before. Steve moans and drools around his fingers, he is more than happy to feel so sloppy and used. His lips tremble and his toes curl in the water, forgetting where his body ends, where Bucky’s touching him, and where the slowly cooling water of the bath is. There are no boundaries, just pleasure. 

Then his fingers meet dead center on his prostate instead of just teasing, brushing the edge or hitting it and then drawing away, massaging the gland and making Steve forget to breathe until Bucky starts to take his fingers out of his mouth. He shrieks a little, his panicked noise mixing with one of pure want and one of the sudden reminder that he’s still not one hundred percent not sick when he jerks forward to follow his fingers. Dissolving into the dizziness for a few seconds before relaxing back into the pleasant disorientation that comes with being at the very attentive hands belonging to his alpha. 

“Omega,” Bucky scolds him, dripping hot fire down his spine at being told off like a naughty pup. 

“S, ss-sawwy,” Steve slurs around his fingers, panting heavily. Thankfully, his alpha’s fingers don’t give up on their relentless tourture to that spot inside him that makes his every nerve light up and catch fire. His chest tingles with the force of the arousal coursing through him, he’s practically aching there, his nipples turning to even harder peaks and feeling tight.

“Relax,” Bucky offers, his voice pouring over him like melted sugar, and Steve does. He loses more time, drooling around Bucky’s fingers and sinking into the perfect balance between having so much good sensation that he’s constantly feeling like one more stroke of his fingers inside him, massaging his sensitive insides, will make him cum and feeling like he’ll never cum if Bucky doesn’t give him permission. 

His thoughts race, gallivanting through fantasy after fantasy.

The thought he continually orbits though is really a memory though- the last heat he had. When Bucky had fucked him so many loads of cum into him that his stomach had swelled out the way it used to when he was smaller and Bucky would mount him from behind. Except this time it had been his actual cum making the swell in his body, not his mate’s cock bulging out as a result of his skeletal, petite frame. He doesn’t remember much of the in between - as is the usual for his super heats - but Bucky does, he told him in detail about it the next time they fucked, bringing him to the edge by telling him he had borne witness to hearing Steve whimper and beg and cry for him not to pull out for even a second and to just keep fucking him, to keep knotting him to the point that his stomach had pooched out like that… it’s got him hotter just thinking about it. Bucky had told him that he lost the total count after knotting him four times. Not pulling out once. He doesn’t know what got into him to do that, to beg for that, but all he wants now is for Bucky to be inside him. It’s all he knows- the aching of needing his alpha to pound him into next week and keep in stuffed full the entire time. 

Steve’s cunt contracts tightly and his stomach almost cramps with his thoughts- coaxing him back into the real world in a haze of flaming arousal and electric pleasure that’s stripping him down to his most basic, crude nature.

His hindbrain starts yowling for that feeling again even though outside of his heat and Bucky being in rut it’s certainly impossible for them. Sure, they’re super soldiers but one can only take so many knots and one can only pop a knot so many times in an hour. That would be an all day endevor. 

And oh. 

Oh. 

Steve wiggles, paying absolutely zero attention to his nausea or Bucky’s half hearted scolding because he’s thinking about being filled with Bucky’s cock from the time he wakes up to the time he goes to bed, maybe even overnight too. Doing absolutely nothing but sitting on his cock all day and coaxing as many knots and orgasms out of his mate as possible. Getting big and heavy with his cum. Maybe getting knocked up (his hindbrain is practically screaming fuck the birth control he’s on) and getting even bigger. Heavy and round and-

Bucky groans, licking a hot path up his arched neck and nips at the shell of his ear, inducing shivers when he whispers roughly, “god, something’s gotten into you for sure,” and places a well aimed jap to his prostate. The bond sends those images and fantasies to Bucky through him. Steve can’t control his thoughts after that… they’re just a parade of crude, instinctual pleading. 

Please. Please. More, more, moremoremore. Knot. More, more, more- want your knot. Want. More. More. More. 

His alpha doesn’t completely ignore his pleading; he just extracts his fingers from his mouth to drag them over his face, getting his cheek wet with his own saliva and making his insides tremble with the dirty, hot feeling it gives him. Then he hooks his fingers behind his lower set of teeth and forces his jaw open, without moving the rest of his head, before speaking into his gaping mouth, “baby,” he starts, voice darkening down dangerously close to his Alpha Voice. Steve mewls as good as he can with his mouth hanging open and being millimeters away from Bucky’s, “you get anymore a’ me an’ that’s gonna be my entire hand.” 

Steve is pretty sure he can feel his pulse stop and start at a much harder, thundering pace, a flow of whimpers and whines and other little feminine noises come pouring out of him, and it’s like Bucky’s just ordered him to milk his cock using his Voice with the way he’s clenching down on his fingers. Four of his fingers. 

He hadn’t even noticed before. 

Now that he has though, now he’s realizing that he’s so stuffed full he’s sitting on the edge of orgasm. 

He’s dangerously close to falling off the cliff and being drowned in the flames of pleasure that are licking their way up his legs to reach his dick and cunt. The flames might as well be sirens, begging for him to cum. The sweat that’s broken out on his skin that’s above water works it’s way down into the bath, running down him in little rivers and Steve imagines that it’s hot enough to make the cooling bath water sizzle. Sparks fly behind his eyes when Bucky shoves his fingers, three this time, back into his mouth and orders with a sound that’s more of an innate, hindbrain garble, completely wild alpha demand than it is actual, understandable words, “cum. Right now, omega. Cum for me.” 

Steve obeys because how could he not? 

Throwing himself off the edge of the cliff because Bucky told him to, thoughtless and overwhelmed with pleasure, his vision going from black to white with the force of it. His throat dries while excess saliva escapes from around Bucky’s fingers and he whimpers, helpless, when both sets of his fingers inside his body spread. Giving his cunt something to lock around while just giving his mouth what it greedily wants. Spoiling him. 

Steve can’t do anything against the tides of his orgasm. Normally he squirms and shrieks with it but something about Bucky managing to bring him to a shockingly powerful orgasm without really stirring the surface of the bath at all has him melting back into it. Listening to Bucky’s soothing rumbles as his pleasure crests and breaks, sliding back down to earth with the procrastination of a feather. He feels not just red hot wherever Bucky was touching him but also pink, like he’s been rubbed raw. 

Melting with all that was taken out of him with his climax. 

He doesn’t start panting with exertion until Bucky pulls his fingers out of his mouth, he’s not sure he starts breathing until Bucky takes his fingers away, making a whisper of a moan at the wet noise and the string of saliva still connecting them. Imagining that the same thing will happen when Bucky removes his other hand from inside him eventually, curtained only by the water. 

“Better?” Bucky asks, his voice rough and cock smashed up against his backside (he’s just now lucid enough to notice it’s presents), still very interested. Steve nods on impulse and realizes as he does it that his head doesn’t make the world turn wobbly and make everything melt together. 

He smiles, turning to look up at his mate and petulantly whining because why the hell not, “why do you always know what’ll make me better?” 

Bucky nuzzles his cheek, failing to hide his grin, “ ‘cause it’s my job,” Steve chuckles, starting to purr half way through his laughter.


	3. Baby Bump (Week 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve surprises Bucky with his baby bump... a.k.a. they find out that Steve's pregnant and have rough, celebratory sex.

Steve feels like the biggest idiot in existence. 

Like, Jesus Christ, how thick is his skull? Actually. He needs to know… for, like, scientific inquiry. He’ll tell his doctor. 

Not only did he miss the all too obvious signs of his all too improbable yet predictable pregnancy because when does anything go as planned in their lives, but he also let Bucky get out of the house without telling him despite not knowing and so he's never, ever going to leave him alone ever again. Months ago he'd agreed, way before his most recent heat, to go with Sam on what is basically a much less self-indulgent (if those can be the right words- they're the only ones that he can think of right now) press tour than what Tony usually organizes. Typically, "press tours" consist of people sucking up to them and asking them questions that are designed to inflate one's ego, however, the one Bucky’s been on for the past four weeks is different. None of it is public. All of the events are closed to photographers slash photography and audio recording, the only documentation of these different press events is the digital and physical posters for them. Bucky and Sam are purely just talking to veterans and helping them figure shit out and straighten their existences out. It's sweet. 

The only reason he's not with them is because Tony, the responsible organizer, had insisted since he already did one of these unique press tours right before he retired that he should get a rest this time. And, besides, in his own words "it'd be way too fucking confusing, Cap- well, see? Steve, you're both Captain America, too many possibilities for confusion and I don't want to have to announce that you'll be referred to as thing one and two." 

Beyond feeling sore that he's not with his mate and very good friend, nay, brother- he's feeling stupid because while he has been on birth control since he got Bucky back and came off of heat suppressants, he should've noticed that he was pregnant before yesterday when he took a few tests at the recommendation of his primary care doctor. He'd actually taken four, well, five if you could the blood test that he also did this morning. All of them say he's pregnant. All of them positive. He feels positive about it too, despite the initial shock. His doctor had shrugged and soothed him in that specific, yet easy way of hers, sitting him down and telling him that because she knows him and Bucky (she's his primary too) well that if any time was a good time for a pup that it was now. That and that she assumed Bucky would be beyond elation at the news as most alphas are even when pups come unplanned. Steve doesn't doubt her, he's not that much of an idiot, he knows Bucky will be perfectly fine with this development. Their doctor - like everyone else - hadn't had a clue about how he'd managed to get pregnant through the specifically designed birth control system that he was on (two different daily pills, one in the morning and one at night). But her best guess way a cocktail of things: the first being that, hey, birth control for male omegas isn't perfect in the first place (apparently it's only ninety one percent effective), the second being that with how often they have sex that its a miracle they hadn't gotten pregnant already, the third being that, to put it bluntly, they both probably also have super serumed enhanced sperm so again… this was just a matter of time, and the fourth anomaly being that he was frozen for years and still is fertile apparently. So, yeah, it’s just a matter of time. Statistics really. A numbers game. 

Now that he's got all the information it is painfully obvious. 

One, clearly, the wayward bouts of sickness that he dealt with for a little while was morning sickness. Like, duh (his doctor had looked like she wanted to conk him over the head when he'd told her about that). I mean, seriously, you run a quick google search for morning sickness and he’s had literally every one of the main and most common symptoms, it’s like his body read a biology textbook and decided to emulate exactly what was written on the pages. 

Two isn’t as clear but it’s apparently a fantastic indicator (especially in male omegas) that has yet to fade away like the morning sickness has is his constant horniness. It's been an actual issue. Especially before Bucky left on his tour, there were days where he literally didn't leave the bed because Bucky indulged his constant need to go at it because what else were they supposed to do in their retirement? Other days they'd just ended up crashing onto or over every piece of furniture in the house. Steve had been fucked on the couch more times over the last three weeks then all the times they'd done it there since they bought it combined. It feels like he was constantly pinned between pre-heat and full on heat. 

And speaking of heat… they'd both managed to not notice when Steve missed his last heat. 

How? Steve’s got zero idea. 

He blames it on the constant horniness and the craziness that proceeded Bucky leaving for an extended period of time. Kinda hard to pay attention to your cycle when you’re constantly in that phase of ignoring the fact that your mate’s face is just as good looking as the bulge in their pants because you’re more interested in getting dicked down than talking like adults. He's musing now about that being the first thing he says to Bucky when he comes home, just swaggering his way over to his mate when he comes through their doorway and purring, "hey, alpha, you notice how I haven't had a heat since god knows when? Yeah, whaddya think about that?"

Wondering how fast that would click with Bucky, or if he wouldn’t get half way through his little speech, if Bucky will just immediately be able to smell it on him. Or maybe he just knows. It’s not like Steve doesn’t ever get excited about things (and, oh my god, not like that version of excited) but the happiness that’s been hyper with bouncing around his body like surprisingly aggressive butterflies is probably a pretty good reason for his mate to already be suspicious. He knows he would be if he felt so much excitement flowing from Bucky’s side of the bond. 

Nevertheless, he thinks about different ways of greeting his alpha when he arrives, his own brain not wanting to spoil the fun of the surprise with logical outcomes.

Maybe he'll just say nothing about it but instead be naked, see how long it takes Bucky to notice the little swell of his belly. How long after that it would take him to connect the dots. He's only up four pounds, but even before their doctor confirmed it for him he was convinced it had completely landed on his belly. It's not body fat, he’s pretty sure. He's gone from having constantly defined abs to having muscle definition that you can only spy when he flexes. He thought, once upon a time, when he was fresh off the serum and still in the “honeymoon phase” with it that he would miss having muscle definition if it suddenly went away - if the serum hadn’t been permanent - but his growing bump that’s erasing his abs is the best thing he’s ever seen. 

He’s spent enough time in front of the mirror to prove that. 

Maybe he'll just jump him immediately because, honestly, it's been weeks since he's been fucked and knotted and he needs it bad. So bad in fact that when Bucky's texted or called him, he’s gotten scolded for making him pop inappropriate boners at random times of the day when he decides to get off (which is usually upwards of six times or so)- sending waves of pleasure and arousal over their bond with a ridiculous intensity. Steve would feel bad about it if he wasn’t so delighted by it at the hands of the possessive side of his hindbrain, purring with knowing that their bond is so strong that his alpha can’t help himself even when they aren’t in the same room. 

None of those, or the other deeply considered daydream options of pregnancy announcement end up happening.

What does end up happening is Bucky waking him up from a nap; having arrived home while he was sleeping because that's another symptom, but he's only just started to experience it, being extra tired and needing to take naps and apparently it will only get worse. Watch out, he thinks humorously, one moment he’s a walking one man mess of horniness and the next he’s ready to fall over and fall asleep within seconds. 

He was sleeping on Bucky's side of their bed because he misses him something awful and his mate's side of the bed has always been smothered in his scent so it makes it easier to fall asleep (re: easing the ache for him in his chest and then letting him sleep because of that). He knows he was dreaming but he’s not sure about what, just that one second he’s being pulled from one world into another. 

His vision clears of static as he listens to someone’s purring… it takes a couple seconds for him to realize that it’s his own noise. He just purrs louder, going easily when Bucky’s warm, familiar hands grab him and roll him onto his back. Sighing and letting his eyes slide shut when he lands on his back, only squirming if you count letting his head roll back to expose his neck. Sleepily showing his alpha all of his most vulnerable parts. His neck and belly and-

Oh. 

OH. Yeah.

Steve opens his eyes so fast that he doesn’t even see his vision wipe from the bottom up with the flick of his eyelids, he’s just looking at darkness one second and then their bedroom the next. He bites the inside of his cheek savagely, allowing the slight pain to carry him away from the face splitting smile that wants to bubble up out of him and give away his secret. He doesn’t want to speak and risk blurting it out so he just keeps purring. Feeling the innate warmth associated with purring without thinking about doing it first spread all the way down to his toes and fingertips, he feels like his body is vibrating with it, his purring is so strong now. 

“What’s got you feeling so good, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, climbing on top of him. The warm weight of him settling over his thighs as he ducks down to connect their lips, Steve doesn’t even stop purring during it, the sound just takes a quick backseat, quieting a touch. They lock lips for a while, no dirty tricks or anything- just a press of lips that lasts longer than usual because of their time apart. 

When Bucky pulls back he’s still looking at him, the intensity of his stare making heat flush over his cheeks, he feels like he’s been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar even though that implies that he’s doing something wrong. He’s not… not exactly. He’s just spreading out the time, letting the suspense build. 

Bucky keeps one of his hands under his back, pressed between his omega and the mattress, while the other wanders up to his jaw and neck, swooping down to run the tip of his index finger over his scent gland with another happy rumble, “something’s got you smellin’ good too.” 

Steve’s breathing hitches, he’s getting closer to knowing. 

He knows that Bucky notices but the alpha must blame it on the attention to the sensitive skin of his scent gland because he just leans down to drag his tongue over the area, making Steve shiver and stop purring so he can moan. He feels himself slicken up already, the tell tale rush of blood and pleasure to his cunt tells him so- he wasn’t kidding about being ready to go all of the time. Bucky growls and chuckles at the same time, the noise melting Steve’s brain, “still just as hungry for it, huh, omega?” 

Steve mewls, nodding his head and squirming properly for the first time. As much as he wants to drag this out he’s unable to take it anymore. So he just goes straight in for the kill. Mumbling out a purr of “alpha” before wrapping his hands around the brunette’s after some fumbling and placing them directly on the lower part of his stomach where he knows the apex of his baby bump is. 

Bucky freezes, his eyes widening satisfyingly before a noise that Steve’s never heard him make pores out of him. 

He just knows that the sound is possessive and hungry and alpha and good. And that he’s mewling back in response without thinking about it. The primal calls just coming out of him uncontrollably. Their bond is more alive than ever, buzzing with something unidentifiable beyond elation that’s been dipped in desire. 

Before Steve can register Bucky moving his alpha is at eye level with his stomach, using one of his hands to palm the small of his back and lift his hips so he can drag his sweatpants halfway down his thighs and then push his shirt up as high as he can without wasting the time to take it off of him. Rumbling instinctually upon the sight that greets him. The hand supporting his back drops away, instead joining his metal hand on the opposing side of his bump, framing it with his hands. Bucky kisses the stretched out skin gently, barely even brushing his lips against the vulnerable area of his omega’s body. 

“Surprise?” Steve squeaks out, kneading the sheets and mattress with his nerves as he stares down at his alpha between his spread legs. 

“Su-surprise…” Bucky trails off, sounding like he’s truly at a loss for words with his awe. Wonderment so clear in his tone of voice that his words might as well be dripping with it- completely coated. Steve shuts his eyes, feeling Bucky press his forehead against his stomach, just bumping the protrusion of it a little, and rumbling low in his chest, “I leave you for four weeks and I… do, do you know how long it’s been?” He asks, getting himself up on his elbows and staring up at him. 

“Doctor said it’s only been thirteen weeks at the most,” Steve intends to say more but the burst of adoration that fires through the bond makes him lose his train of thought. 

Bucky barks out a laugh, his puffs of breath warm on his bare skin, crawling up his prone body. His flush rushes down in the opposite direction, getting to just under his chest by the time he stops moving. Steve isn’t sure he notices that he’s doing it but his alpha starts to draw gentle circles on his swelling stomach with one hand when he gets back up to eye level with him, “guess that explains you being a horny shit, well, more horny than normal.” 

Steve grins and giggles a bit, shameless as he comes down from his laughter, “mmm hmm,” he accidentally changes his voice down to a whisper as he presses his hips up so that his bump collides with Bucky’s flat abs, the contrast sends a familiar burst of random arousal through him, “it’s, ah, it's only gonna get worse y’know, the deeper I am into it. More hor-hormones and-”

Bucky cuts him off with a vicious kiss, groaning into his mouth and grabbing at him, touching all of the available skin within reach. Reverently running his hands up and down his body, making his omega shiver. Steve gasps when he nips at his bottom lip, his mouth falling open with the very welcome feeling of his alpha pinning him down, squirming and feeling his cheeks slide together wetly. “C’mon, alpha,” Steve pants out, taking advantage of the need for air between their heated kisses, “already bred me up but I still need it, alpha, need more.” He pauses to gasp hungrily into Bucky’s mouth as his fingers slip low enough to threaten slipping into his cunt, "need, guh, gonna nnneed you all the time, bein' knocked up-" 

His alpha's reaction is instantaneous, a possessive growl rumbling through the air thickly with the connection between the innate breeding kink they often over indulge in and the reality of what’s happening. One of Bucky's hands secure both of his wrists in an easy hold above his head while the other flies down to spread his legs. Getting his sweats down and off on just one of his feet before losing his patience and resettling himself, his greater bulk blanketing Steve, "gonna fuck you like this so I can see what I've done to you the whole time," Steve melws thinly, god, just the reminder of being bred has fire spreading through him even though it hasn't been a long enough period of time for him to forget about it yet.

His legs get thrown around his alpha’s waist like they're made of paper rather than muscle and bone and skin. He keens, thinking about the last time Bucky got his hands on his thighs. Whimpering with want and recalling how those handprint shaped bruises looked in the mirror for the few hours that they lasted. 

Bucky doesn't pay any attention to his shirt, he leaves it where it is, rucked up over Steve's tits and yanks his own pants down to not even mid-thigh. The jingling of his belt eliciting an uncontrollable response from him, his mouth watering and falling open with a desperate little noise. Bucky notices and gives him a wolfish grin, baring his teeth and pretending to growling at him in a warning. Heat scorches a path down his over sensitive skin to his dick which helplessly twitches at the expression and primal sounds. A thin string of pre-cum dribbles out of the tip of his dick. 

Bucky presses two fingers into him at once, rumbling and nipping the underside of his jaw, "been busy, doll?" Spreading his fingers apart to indicate the already half prepped state of him. Steve's face feels swollen with the amount of pooled blood, making him blush, he whimpers and lets his head fall back again. 

Hot, sloppy, sucking kisses are painted down his throat as his alpha leans in for a well timed attack, sliding another finger into him and groaning, "tell me, 'mega." 

His hindbrain takes the words as an order, making his loose lips curl around words before he can think better of not just spilling every filthy thing he's done by himself over the past four weeks, "nnnhg, al-alpha," he turns his head to the side, feeling the rivulet of sweat escape down his temple towards his cheek, emulating the rivers of slick flowing out of him, "need, hah, ah," Bucky’s fingers start moving in actual thrusts, "need you. Need you to knot me. Been hungry for it-"

"Yeah," Bucky asks, groaning and sounding almost in pain with the building of his arousal, "what'd you do?" 

"Guh, uhh, uhm, I, ah!" Bucky shoves his fingers right against his prostate, making his attempt at answering his question turn to nothing but incomprehensible mewls. The brunette slides his fingers out of him as a result. Steve lifts his head as best he can, weakly whimpering and beginning to reach out before Bucky remembers right along with him that he's got a hand around his wrists. He presses down on and snarls, smearing Steve's own slick from coating his hand to coating his swollen tummy, he keens at the touch. Fighting against Bucky’s hold with the flames licking their way up his body, he whines, he needs his mate's cock now. He doesn't want- 

"Tell me what you thought about, what you did, and I'll give you what you need, my pretty little omega." Bucky rumbles low in his chest, swiping his deft fingers through the mess soaking his thighs just to bring more of it up onto his stomach. 

Steve pants through his mouth, smelling and fucking tasting himself, wafting up from the mess Bucky's making his stomach out to be. A ton of little noises cut through the hormone heavy silence before his words do, "th-thought about you… about you filling me up again, like, like, like my last heat. I was thinking about you in me, filling me up again even though you didn't have to-"

Another familiar yet new sounding growl rips out of Bucky, unlocked by the new level they’ve gotten to with their relationship. His mate’s hand sliding easily over his stomach, the wet sounds echoing in their ears, "yeah, you're greedy with it. Aren't cha'?" Bucky doesn't give him any time to respond, he just keeps on talking, "already got so much a' me in here," his hand that’s splayed flat over the rounded, fullest part of his stomach rubs small circles into the skin, he tuts, "and you still want more." 

Steve nods until he's dizzy and thinking very vaguely of his experiences with morning sickness, "yes!" He gasps, "yes! Yes! M' greedy, I need it. Need you. Need you to fill me up more. Can't wait to be bigger, you're gonna have to help me alpha, when I'm all big. Already tricky to move sometimes- gonna need you t-" Bucky kisses the fuck out of him. Their mouths coming together inelegantly, sloppy with the way their tongues meet, teeth clicking. The urgency in his lips is doing nothing to quell the frantic fire burning deep in him. His hole is throbbing and pulsing without anything in it- it's got him whimpering pathetically into Bucky’s mouth. Choking on his own tongue right along with his alpha’s that's fucking into him. His head is spinning with heat, his arms stretching above his head doing nothing but amplifying his neediness. Making him feel extra helpless and hot. 

Bucky stares down at him, straight in the eyes, as he plows forward. Rearranging his insides with the force and size of him, Steve feels his muscles all fail, save for the ones pulsing with lust around his alpha’s cock. He keens loudly, the overwhelming pressure of having Bucky back inside him after so long has taken over his head. It's all he can think about. 

Then Bucky’s words filter back in- and there's a reason back in their other life that the one thing his mate was known for in whispered gossip was his mouth, one, if you've seen it chances are that you've dreamed about it and, two, when he talks it's filthy. His stupid fucking unreal, gorgeous, filthy mouth. Steve's world feels like it explodes into technicolor as he both slides fully in and his mouth starts to run, or maybe its been running the whole time as he was just too caught up to notice, "fuck, 'mega, you're so tight. So good. Gonna look so good, big and round and huge. My god," he groans, "you're already packed full and you're still taking me. Fuck. You're tight." He sounds worshipful, "this cunt’s so fucking good. Tight and hot and desperate. Like your ready to be bred again already," Steve keens like he’s being pounded into even though Bucky's hips are hardly even thrusting, it's more of a deep rocking, "jus' getting started with swelling up nice and big for me and still begging for it." 

He feels like he can’t even see, all he knows is the pounding of Bucky’s hips and the chanting, filthy praise dripping out of his lips. Lightning keeps on it’s coarse straight and true, making his dick ache, it’s so hard, tilted slightly up on the curve of his stomach, dripping. Steve feels like every nerve inside and outside of him is raw. Sparking with pleasure and adding fire onto the dry forest that is his body. 

Bucky hefts his body back into his thrusts, punching little gasping mewls and whimpers out of his mouth with his every move, using Steve like a toy, just fucking him back onto his cock. Steve arches his back, wanting to claw at the sheets while simultaneously hoping that Bucky never lets his wrists go ever again. There’s so much going on - so much pleasure crashing onto him and going straight through him because he’s pretty sure there’s no way his brain could process all of these good feelings at once - that he doesn’t even realize he’s waiting for Bucky’s permission to cum until he’s been given it. 

His alpha growls into his collarbone, laving his tongue over it like he’s gathering up all the beaded sweat resting on his flushed skin, telling him that he wants to see him cum, to see him give him everything he has. Telling him as he fucks him through it that he can take whatever he needs, that he can cum as many times as he wants for being so good- carrying his pup and all. 

Steve isn’t sure how long his orgasm lasts. 

But once the waterfalls of lava and fire have done their worst Bucky’s knot is almost completely blown- it’s beginning to stretch the walls of his cunt more so than how the rest of his cock stretches him open. It’s got him trembling under Bucky and feeling like he’s going to cum again, just from knowing that his alpha is going to cum in him. That even though he’s already knocked up he’s going to be fuller.

Bucky’s praise for being bred up like the perfect omega he is has faded out, being replaced by moans and growls and other primal noises that he can’t help. Steve’s legs spread themselves wide enough at the sudden gut-punching clarity of the sounds that his muscles twinge with it, pinpricks of pain dancing their way up his legs and ending up pooling in the pool of still overflowing fire behind his dick. He keens. Bucky rams himself in harded at the noise and his eyes roll back, his lips that were already open pulse with the shock of the electricity flowing through him. 

A rumbled groan makes its way out of Bucky with a deep call of, “ ‘mega.” Steve doesn’t know what he’s done to earn the noise until his alpha changes tactics. Releasing his wrists in favor of jerking off his dick which has already fattened back up- he knows his recovery is short but- “Stevie,” Bucky purrs right in his ear, sending an army of shivers down his spine, his arms come up so his hands can dig into the rippling muscles of his back thoughtlessly, “lookit you.” Steve whimpers, letting his legs be pulled up higher around his waist and brokenly shouting at the angle change, clinging to his alpha as his vision whites out, “ssso hungry, this cunt, swallowin’ me whole, baby. Just got one out of you but you’re, you’re already for more, huh?” 

His lips are wet and soft of the skin of his cheek, speaking into his very soul, breaking him open and replacing every thought and molecule with pleasure and the knowledge that his alpha is here. His alpha will take care of him. 

His cunt throbs so hard it sets off a round of cramps through his abs, leaving him gasping and clawing as Bucky shoves his knot into him before it gets too big. He loses his voice with the intrusion. Silently moaning or maybe even fucking screaming with the feeling- the fucking missing piece of him over the past couple of weeks. Bucky’s hand stalls slightly with his own pleasure, the feeling of being inside of his omega swallowing him whole for a moment before he comes back to life. 

Steve feels the strong muscles of his mate’s cock pull his own orgasm out of him, emptying into him, he whimpers every time he feels another round of cum enter him and he realizes half way into being knotted that his eyes are closed. 

He looks up at Bucky, pawing at his sharp jaw and panting, watching the erotic expression evolve and change over his face with the way he clenches his teeth and groans, his eyebrows knitting together as he hits the peak of his orgasm. Steve misses a few moments due to the overwhelming pressure building inside of him, his eyes sliding shut with the rush of feel good hormones from being knotted after cumming and still being very interested in the possibility of a second wind. 

As soon as Bucky’s lucid enough (read: as soon as he’s done dumping a literal bucket's worth of cum into him) he’s flipped them over so that Steve’s sitting up and he’s laying flat on his back on the bed. And Steve figures originally that it’s so he doesn’t crush him, but then Bucky’s giving him that fucking smile that means he’s up to no good. 

“Don’t think I didn’t mean what I said, doll,” he rasps, his voice roughen from all the growling and groaning that always makes it’s way out of him during sex. 

“Wh-what?” He finds himself panting back- admittedly, he’s not feeling like he’s back to earth quite yet. He’s having a bit too much, uhm, fun sitting up on Bucky’s still inflated knot to be entirely not… excited. 

“Said you could take whatever you needed,” one of Bucky’s hands tips his hips forward while he speaks, pressing into his back until he arches it, Steve doesn’t really even register the words his mate says because the second the angle of his cock still locked inside him changes it’s pressing into his prostate. His eyes roll back without telling him first just like the desperate, garbled sound that he only notices after he hears it. “That’s it,” he rumbles, using his position to make Steve circle his hips, tugging on his rim with his knot in a toe curling kind of way. His gut clenches and he nearly chokes on his tongue when Bucky palms his stomach again- he’s not sure if it’s in his head or not but any bit of attention that’s paid to that part of him feels so, so good all of the sudden. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, either with whatever thoughts of his are slipping through the bond or with nothing at all, “lookit you, pretty. Never gonna leave you again- gonna be such a good house wife for me.” Steve gasps and squirms, accidentally pulling on where they’re tied and making a pearl of per-cum bubble up out of his dick with the fire assaulting him. This is another game they have and have had since he got the serum, “yeah. Know you’re gonna be perfect. Already keep everything in order for me and now you’re growing big and heavy for me, for us, baby. Lookit you,” his other hand leaves his hip, the skin cooling with the loss, to join his first on his stomach as if it’s magnetized to that spot. “Can’t wait until your tits get bigger too-”

Fuck. Fuck. 

FUck- Steve hadn’t even thought of that!

Bucky just chuckles and keeps palming his stomach, encouraging him with just a fingertip tracing up the underside of his dick, “c’mon, pretty ‘mega, work that sweet pussy on your alpha’s knot. Feels s’ good.” Steve feels like all of his insides are pulsing right along with his cunt, “keep doing what you’re doing, yeah, yeah.” More hot stabs of arousal hit him hard enough to leave him gasping for air, “can’t wait until you’re too big to do anything, ‘til you're too big to even reach this pretty little clit without my help, huh?” 

Bucky’s thumb is tracing the head of his dick all the while, speaking casually like he’s not setting Steve on fucking fire, and, Jesus, that’s gonna make him cum again in, like, zero seconds flat. 

“Yeah, you’re already so sensitive, aren’t you baby?” Steve keens, twitching and melting, “yeah, you’re gonna get so big. Your tits are gonna get real swollen too aren’t they-” he doesn’t even try to respond, he doesn’t know how, “bet they’re gonna get sore and just like with reaching this,” he taps his slit carelessly like it’s not melting his omega’s brain out of his ears, “you’re gonna need help.” 

Bucky shifts, pulling himself up onto his elbows and pulls Steve down so quick, Bucky does it so fast that he isn’t sure that he hasn’t just teleported to the new location. But the move is for good reason because Bucky’s nails are ghosting over his scent gland and his teeth meet his bottom lip before he purrs out, words dripping in charm so thick that Steve can taste it, “you’re gonna need daddy’s help with a lot, pretty baby.” 

Steve whites out. 

He might’ve screamed. He might’ve just whined pathetically. He might have done nothing- have just frozen and spontaneously combusted from the sheer level of mind blowing hotness that just left Bucky’s mouth but all he really knows is that he cums so hard he can feel it in his teeth and toes. He feels it thrumming in his veins, the pleasure is so thick. 

His fucking mate and his fucking endless well of knowlegde about him that he doesn’t even know himself.


	4. Rising Hormones (Week 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve both thought that the initial symptoms that they missed before would be gone by this point but... no. It seems that rather than leaving them behind they're just beginning to rise.

A moan wakes Steve up, rousing him from his foggy sleeping state, half awake and half asleep- his brain thick with confusion at the noise because that wasn’t a noise that Bucky would make or has made before… But, oh-

Oh. 

Another moan makes its way out of his throat, his mouth is dry as he parts his lips to pant, his squirming from waking up is giving him lightning bolts of sensation. Sending shivers through his whole body, his dick is so hard it hurts, feeling achy and swollen, and his hole is in the same state just about a million times worse for whatever reason. He’s drenched, his sweatpants are plastered to his thighs, the fabric clinging to the backs and insides of his thighs, fuck, he’s so wet that it’s seeped all the way between his legs and onto the bed. He whimpers, and in his own foggy head he’s not even sure if it’s from embarrassment or from arousal. He can’t remember the last time he was this messy when waking up. There’s even a pool of drool under his mouth seeing as he was apparently making noises in his sleep, his guts clench with heat when he tilts his head to the side, the wet slide of his own saliva over his cheek somehow even making him pulse with want. 

It should be gross. It certainly shouldn’t be so hot that his thighs tense, that more slick drips out of him. 

A whimper is the closest word he can think of to describe the sound that comes out of him when he shifts once more, fuck, his thighs clench together again because he can feel how swollen his entrance is, how wet and puffy he is. His cheeks slide together as he rolls over, ending up on his back instead of his front- outright moaning much too loud for the time when his ass hits the mattress. It’s still dark out and he knows it’s probably still the middle of the night. 

But Steve can’t dwell on the time for too long because his mind is drifting from his thoughts about the time and from his plan on waking up Bucky because his hindbrain is telling him to grind back into the bed and cum right now. He groans, guttural, when he follows the orders like he’s nothing but a puppet to his desires. The soft but firm push-back of the mattress against his ass has flames licking up his spine and submerging his head into the river of arousal swelling and widening inside of him. Holding him there until he’s dizzy with it. 

The only thing that drags him out of his stupor is when his hands find their way to his stomach on their own account, palming the steadily growing bulge of his tummy and he’s immediately thinking of Bucky. Bucky. Mate. Alpha- alpha. 

He whines, loud and pitiful to even his own ears. 

He needs his alpha, he needs him, he’s, he’s gotta-

“Bucky,” he mewls, openly pouting without stopping the slow grind of his hips back onto the mattress. His sweats are sticking to him intensely, clinging to every inch of him and surely reeking of his own slick, “alpha,” he tries again. 

Bucky’s gone back to being an incredibly heavy sleeper in recent years, the trait having been stripped from him first by the army and then by HYDRA and finally by being seen as a fugitive but now, in their retirement, he’s back to the apparently hard wired cycle. He rolls over slightly, it’s enough to spike his scent and arousal though, imagining that he’s facing him now- his alpha’s so handsome. So handsome and strong and good and nice and-

“Aaaalpha,” he whimpers, suddenly nearing tears because his arousal is so sharp and strong and sudden that everything feels like too much. Everything is striking him straight through the gut and pooling there, already coming close to overflowing and pushing him into the oblivion of orgasm. He knows that if there was any light in the room that his vision would be wrecked. He can feel the hot pressure of tears building themselves up in his eyes. 

“Buck- alpha, alphaaa please!” He thinks about raising his voice but he’s so caught up in everything that he’s not sure if he’s managed to get above a mewling soft voice or not. He humps backwards, spooking himself by leaning a little too hard into the motion and getting off balance for a moment before finding the headboard with one hand, putting his weight on the stead part of the bed’s frame and grinding back just as hard. Squealing when the angle forces him to spread his legs more for balance and it in turn opens him up so his cunt drags over the bunched up bedding underneath him, the rough, wet fabric of his sleep pants making it feel even better. 

Bucky stirs, grumbling deeply with sleep, “ ‘mega?” 

He moans, “pluh-plu-please!” Steve isn’t sure he could stop his own hips if he tried, Christ, it’s like he’s in heat, except for the bump in his stomach that assures him that that’s definitely not what this is. Just yesterday, maybe two days ago, depending on what time of night or morning it is now- Bucky had said that his bump was a deeper curve than the curve of his spine. And now, grinding down onto their bed, he feels it. He can feel the underside of his stomach brush the tent he’s pitching in his sweats, it’s wonderfully hot. Constantly knowing that no matter what he’s doing, he’s got Bucky’s pup inside him, that he’s been knocked up. That anyone who just so much as glances at him and looks away will know he’s got an alpha, a mate, and that his mate has got him all big and round. 

He can feel the hot, burning path of more slick leaving his body at his own thoughts. No wonder he’s so hard and so wet. 

Bucky’s in front of him before he knows it, rumbling low in his throat and laying beside one of his spread legs, sinking his teeth into the soft part of his inner thigh. 

Steve doesn’t know if that’s what does it - Bucky waking up and coming closer, immediately wafting his aroused scent over to him in response to smelling his omega’s arousal - or if it’s just every other perfect sensation coming up and suddenly preying on him but then he’s cumming. It’s the only fact he’s aware of. He’s just cumming. Choking on his own breathing and the drawn out moan that wants to escape him as his toes curl and his head lolls back. Whining when his dick empties itself inside his pants just from humping the bed without any sensation to his dick, just to his cunt. Just having that excisite, dull pressure and friction against his sensitive, dripping entrance. 

The high is good- it’s got his head reeling and his muscles convulsing, it’s so good, but even as he’s still coming down he knows it’s not enough. His dick is still stubbornly hard in the now soaked front of his sweats and his hole is still throbbing in his even more slick-soaked seat of his sweats. He keens, falling forward and trying to get to his mate. 

“Jesus, doll,” Bucky chuckles roughly, pulling Steve into his bigger, undeniably alpha body, “that feel good?” 

Steve nods, burying his nose in the junction between Bucky’s shoulder and neck, smelling the sharp scent of his arousal that’s making him want to roll over, get back on his back so he can present his alpha with his tummy and neck- offer himself up. But the strong arms locked around his back keep him from doing so. He just keens and laps at his skin like he’ll be able to taste the smell. 

Bucky’s mismatched hands pet his back for a while, soothing him and getting his breathing to come back to something that can be considered a normal rate before talking again. His alpha still sounds disbelieving as he whispers the words into Steve’s sweaty hair, “didn’t know what we were getting ourselves into did we?” 

Steve can feel his smile so he knows he’s not not well meaning but the clouds of arousal still are hiding the meaning from him, a moon hidden behind clouds. He clings tighter to his alpha, making a noise that’s supposed to be “what” but isn’t quite actual words. 

Bucky let's go with one of his arms, widening the reach of the other so that Steve’s body is slightly reclined as his other hand trails down his bare chest to the full swell of his stomach, his legs have been thrown around either side of his waist so he has easy access as he looks him in the eyes. Bucky smirks intensely, their proximity and adjusting eyes allowing them to somewhat see one another with the help of the moon, “know the doctor said your libido would go way up because you’d get even more sensitive, y’know, the whole influx of hormones and blood flow…” he trails off for a moment, barely tracing his fingertips over the skin- Steve still shivers. Bucky looks at him for a moment, knowing damn well that he’s just proved his own point before continuing, “do you even know how many times I made you come today, well, yesterday I guess?” 

Steve inhales sharply and shakes his head. He knows it’s been a lot - that he’s been a lot - but he didn’t know Bucky was keeping track. Was he keeping track because he-

“Nonono, don’t go there, Rogers.” Steve feels himself get tugged back into the comforting cradle of Bucky’s body, he sighs, “I’m not keeping track because I don’t like it. I’m keeping track ‘cause it’s fun,” his grin is predatory, “I like to know. Jus’ for myself. Plus, anybody who’d complain about waking up to their mate humping the bed and cumming all over themselves because they just can’t help themselves… they’d be crazy.” His metal fingers lift his chin so he can press a deceivingly innocent kiss to his lips, the softness of it has Steve’s head reeling because of the contrast of his actions and words, “I’m not crazy sweetheart, couldn’t be angry in any fuckin’ world, seeing you so desperate that you’ll get it from the bed while you wait for me. Barely even woke up and the first thing I see is you coming all over yourself, hands free, because you’re so overwhelmed with this,” his palms gently cup his stomach. Both of his palms are warm but different levels of warm. It’s intoxicating. Dizzying. And arousing in the best way possible. 

“You don’t get to think, not for a second, that I don’t want you just as much. Always knew you were the perfect ‘mega- but Jesus, baby, seeing you heavy and big with my kid… I can’t even tell you how much it drives me up the fuckin’ wall.” 

A low growl emanates from his mate’s chest, Steve feels his own chest vibrate with the sounds intensity, the tightening and tingling of their bond tells the omega that Bucky’s soothed him enough for his scent to start to sweeten again. His dick twitches, thinking about all the times he’s been nothing but a hole (a very loved hole, but still a hole) for Bucky to rut into while he growled about how good he smelled when he was in rut. Just thinking about getting fucked has his muscles feeling loose and jelly-like. His legs have spread themselves accordingly. 

Bucky must notice but he doesn’t move them yet, so Steve just whimpers- he doesn’t want to do anything when he’s got his alpha right here in front of him. 

He hums into a kiss that goes quickly from just a greeting of their lips to one of fiery passion, it happens so fast Steve isn’t even sure if it happened at all, if they really did lock lips to start or if they’ve just always been like this. If his alpha has always had a hand on his jaw, reminding him to keep his mouth open so he can swallow his noises and fuck his tongue into his mouth. If his alpha has always been nibbling on his bottom lip. If his alpha has always had his head cradled in one of his palms so that all Steve has to do is cry out and drown in the sparkling rain that’s running down his spine to pool in the center of his very being. 

Steve loves kissing. He always has- with Bucky being the one he’s getting to kiss at least. And now is no different, truthfully, if he could make his body cooperate he would just sit in Bucky’s lap like this, making out and having the life kissed out of him but he can’t. He can’t stop his muscles from moving. It feels like it does in heat, when his body won’t settle for anything less than what it wants, meaning that usually Bucky ends up repeatedly fucking knots into him until he litterally blacks out after cumming because it’s the only way, after having the serum, that he can rest over the day of his cycle. 

Now his legs seem to not be able to decide if they want to close so tightly around Bucky’s waist that he’ll have a ring of bruises to wear or if they want to spread themselves into a literal split. His hands have long since found his alpha’s hair and they’ve tangled themselves there, pulling on his hair whenever he tenses with the waves of pleasure that come just from his mate’s fucking hazardous mouth. His mouth that’s not really where he wants it if the aching, swollen feeling, pulsing between his legs is any indicator. 

Still Bucky doesn’t move them until he feels like it. 

It’s got Steve whimpering into his mouth and seriously debating if it’s worth crying over something like this. 

Although ultimately he doesn’t have to cry because Bucky gathers him up and lays them on the bed rather than sitting on it, pushing his weight onto Steve so that he’s pinned in place, a moan bubbles up out of him at the change of events. His throbbing, raw core wholeheartedly supports this position because this position is great for getting plowed into. 

Heat washes down his body in a stick, tremble inducing wave when Bucky bites at his bottom lip and pulls back with it still between his teeth, letting it go and hit his bottom teeth with a quiet erotic noise before Steve feels his alpha flip them over. He whimpers, head reeling between having his alpha hovering over him and having the freedom that’s promised with being on top. 

Ultimately a wave of uncertainty washes over him, he curls into Bucky, making himself as small as he can and pushing his frame into Bucky’s broad chest. He whines. He doesn’t want to take what he wants. He wants Bucky- his alpha to take control and give him what he needs. 

“Hush, pretty.” Bucky strokes his organic hand down his spine, the handsome line of his mouth pulling into a smirk when a purr falls out of his lips from the petting. He chuckles, “jus’ a big house cat, that’s what you are, a kitten…” Steve knows that silence, he sits, feeling his fingers tighten around Bucky’s biceps in anticipation for whatever thing is going to come out of him next. 

“A bitch in heat, really.”

A full body shiver sinks its claws into Steve immediately after he hears the rough words come out of his mouth, thin, little, short noises flowing out of him. Heat pools between his legs, the lava flows running to his groin turning up to sprint. He keens. His hips join the rest of his body in taking what it wants before asking his conscience about it, thrusting into the solid shape of Bucky’s body below him. 

“Yeah, can’t help yourself, can you?” Steve isn’t sure if he’s supposed to nod- all he knows is that he can’t. He’s just clinging to Bucky and humping him, pathetic noises spilling out of him rather than words that might be helpful in getting him what he so desperately needs. “No. No you can’t,” his hands skim over the bulge of his tummy again, “this proves that.” He drums his fingers over the swell, “my hungry little omega. Had you so many times yesterday and you still can’t even make it through the night. So desperate.” 

Steve doesn’t even register making the feminine, high wail until it hits his ears just like until he hears the pure desperate sounding noise he doesn’t realize just how close he is. He digs his nails into Bucky with his hold and sobs. He needs something. Anything. He feels like he’s being torn apart with pleasure- not being touched after cumming untouched once already. 

His dick is throbbing between his legs painfully and his cunt is fucking aching for something, anything to be put inside it so long as Bucky’s the one who puts whatever it is there. His fingers, his cock, one of their numerous toys? He doesn’t fucking care. He just wants it. He wants it bad. 

He can’t even get himself together enough to beg for Bucky to fucking touch him already through the bond. 

He’s nothing but desperation and lust wrapped up in a human form- his mind has melted into a grey goo that’s boiling in his fucking skull. He sobs again, mouthing at Bucky’s shoulder that’s under his head. Squirming restlessly. 

Then Bucky shoves a hand down his pants.

Steve isn’t sure how to describe the sound that comes out of him- it’s half sob, half scream, and maybe even half wail somehow. It’s more than one hundred percent relief that’s for sure. 

Bucky rumbles low in his chest, groaning and telling him about how hot he is. How wet. How pretty. How messy he is with cum already painting the inside of his sweats. And when his hand cups his balls- how swollen and tight he is. Tutting about how you’d think he hasn’t cum in days by the way he feels. Like he’s been denied orgasms instead of handed them damn near every hour. How he’s swollen and hot and leaking. With a feral grin his alpha uses his other hand to heave Steve higher up, grabbing him by fitting his hand under one of his asscheeks, right where his cheek flows into the very beginning of his thigh, and pulls him up. The movement tugs on his rim, spreading him just enough, and simultaneously shoves his dick hard into the heel of Bucky’s other palm. 

His vision explodes with fireworks. 

He manages to hear his own wailing sob through the ringing in his ears. He calls out for Bucky both by his given name and by the new title of ‘daddy’ simply because it’s on the tip of his tongue. Spilling into his sweats for a second time within fifteen minutes. His chest heaves with gasping sobs as his mouth falls open. If his eyes had been open they surely would’ve rolled completely back. Easily. His thighs tremble as he empties himself, useless at grinding back or even forwards. Just shivering in whatever place Bucky puts him because he can’t get himself together. 

A literal hot mess.


	5. Sensitivity, Scent, And Slick (Week 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discovers something about the way Steve smells... and something about his slick that sends them both into a frenzy.

Bucky groans as soon as he enters their place. 

Steve can hear his alpha slam the door just before he lets out the sound from his spot lying on the couch- Steve knows that it's a good sound, both the slamming of the door and groan. It echoes through his head, providing him with a wild little thrill. He knows something’s coming like when a thunderstorm is on it’s way in and the air feels electric. Now rather than an incoming storm he can feel the sparkling pleasant static that crawls through the bond and leaks into his body. Spreading out and making his throat contract so he’s purring without thinking about it in the way that has become normal after being bonded to Bucky for so long; his mate doesn't even have to be in the same room for him to want to roll over and show his alpha his tummy, to give him the softest, most instinctual parts of him. 

"...'mega," his groan continues as an undercurrent through the title of his designation. He appears in the doorway a moment after his voice, swaggering in to lean against the wooden frame and staring at him. Well. More like he’s staring him down but… the premise still stands. 

Steve feels himself warm, flushing all over, "yes, alpha?" He speaks to the mood boiling under the surface of Bucky’s skin - the feeling of it intoxicating him better than any liquor could - knowing that he's got some plan of attack. Standing out of the way but looking at him pointedly all the while, pinning him to his reclined position without having to lift a finger. 

He doesn't do anything just yet, though. He doesn't move to physically pin him or anything. He just watches- a voyeur waiting for the show to begin. 

"The way you smell, darlin'…" his voice has stumbled its way to more of a growl than a groan. He barely suppresses a shiver at the sound, it’s dragging over his skin like a physical touch. Steve smiles helplessly, his cheeks pulling up into the pleased, joyful expression without his consent, so he abandons his plan to be sly about any of this. Going with his body’s natural instincts and the ones he’s evolved after knowing Bucky for lifetimes- he knows what his alpha wants to hear and see. He can put on a show if that’s what he wants. 

He glances down. He’s just got himself dressed in casual clothes that aren’t meant for anything but lounging around the house... but that doesn’t mean Steve can’t make his mouth water with it. 

Steve starts the show by moving himself into a better position; uncrossing his ankles so his legs are available to be spread and not locked together but staying lying back, ensuring that he’s moving slowly enough that it’s not entirely obvious from the beginning what he’s doing here. He sighs and rolls his neck a little, licking his lips as he does it, making it look like he’s cracking his neck but he’s really just intending on showing off the fact that all the hickeys from earlier in the day have faded away. He makes sure he’s looking at the TV- not at Bucky. 

Then he lets his other hand join his left on his stomach where it’s been, just resting, as he watched TV. 

Although when his hands come together over his body Steve doesn’t let them rest. He rubs his swollen stomach just a little instead before sliding his intertwined hands down to the bottom of the curve, shamelessly turning away from the TV to see if Bucky’s enjoying the show. Cupping either side of the building curve all the while so he can watch Bucky pretend to not stare hungrily at him. 

For a second Steve gets lost in his own actions, blinking and keeping his eyes shut for a touch too long, forgetting that he had been trying to put on a playful show for his playfully lusting alpha- to emphasize the evidence of their work during his last heat with just some "innocent" touching. 

It's supposed to just be driving Bucky wild. But... feeling just how steep the curve of his belly has become, resting his hands right where the new curve of his body begins has lapping tongues of heat creeping up his legs to pool in the core of his being. He feels stickiness begin to build up between his cheeks as his slick makes its presence known. 

Looking back up to his mate, his cheeks flush, Bucky’s not even trying to hide the fact that he’s panting, or the fact that he’s shamelessly smelling the air, catching every bit of his smell that he can. Steve’s voice shakes more than he wants it too, "c'mon, Buck- get over here." 

Bucky moves like a predator on the prowl. 

His body automatically moves into a mode that’s more stalking than just walking over to him- his feet don’t make a sound as he steps closer, his pale eyes are blown wide and darkened as he stares unabashedly at Steve’s stomach. His hulking frame looks even more intimidating as he reaches the end of their couch, coming into the corner that the ‘L’ shaped piece of furniture dominates, a low rumble bubbling in his chest all the while and for a bizarre second Steve expects that when he gets up onto the sofa that the cushions won’t dip under his weight. That he’ll just float on top of him in the same way that his footsteps don’t make a sound. 

More flames start under his skin. 

Steve feels his blood begin to boil- simmering and making his cunt start to drip into his underwear, his thighs clamp together on instinct. A small whimper bursts out of him, making a causality of his trembling lip. 

He feels tiny, like a piece of raw meat under the paw of a bear. 

Bucky slides himself between his legs, wrapping one of his hands around his ankle so he can lift it out of the way. Steve lets his leg be taken, allowing Bucky to set him where he wants him, swallowing heavily when his mate chooses to set his foot down on the top of the back of the couch. Making sure he’s completely spread. Bucky settles there, between his legs, and drags his eyes up his frame. Steve can’t not shiver this time. Really all he can do is shiver, staying put and trembling with the force of his sudden need and desire and arousal. His alpha’s lust darkened gaze feels like it might as well be dragging his clothes off of him. It makes him suddenly understand the phrase of someone’s gaze being able to ‘undress you with their eyes’. 

Bucky spends just seconds there, sitting still between his legs and staring at him, but it feels like years before he moves again. 

When he does move, it’s so he can crawl up his body and Steve moans breathily before he can stop himself- feeling the heady way Bucky’s weight presses him deeper into the couch. Being forcibly made to submit even while he would more than willingly do it on his own. Noticing that instead of Bucky’s own chest coming in contact with his tits first before any other part of them touches as he lays on top of him the way it always has since he got the serum… now his belly presses into Bucky first. Before any other part of him. 

He keens at the feeling, at the change that’s so prominent between them, arching his back as much as he can with Bucky bodily pressing against him the way he is. 

It’s a weird feeling and it’s entirely possible that the only reason it gets him hot is because it’s such a new feeling but his hindbrain is also whispering about how this shows both himself and his alpha how good of an omega he is. How big he’s getting with Bucky’s pup. He can’t do anything but moan raggedly when at the same time that Bucky fucking finally kisses him the question of if they’ll be able to lay like this after the second trimester (that’s rapidly approaching because it ends at week twenty six and he’s already half way through his nineteenth week) hits him directly in the gut? Will his stomach get in the way? Will it hurt to have Bucky on top of him then… with his tummy being so big? 

Oh god. 

Can Bucky feel his stomach rounding out into his body? 

Is his stomach pressing his alpha’s stomach back towards his spine with the curve of his own? 

Something in him breaks with all the questions swirling in his head. A dam of fire flooding his system all at once- attacking him with the intoxication sensation. Another wave of slick has poured out of him with all his hindbrain’s impulsive thoughts, and based on the way that Bucky’s alternating between nibbling on his bottom lip and fucking his tongue into his mouth he can assume that his mate can smell it easily. 

He lets his mouth drop open. His jaw slackening with the rest of his muscles as his arousal climbs higher and higher, building up inside him the more Bucky does to him. At this point he’s not really even kissing back, he’s just letting Bucky take him. Steve’s letting him claim his mouth like he’s not already irreversibly claimed with the pup growing inside of him.

His mate’s hands wander from cupping his face as they break for air, panting he rumbles out, “god, Stevie, you have no idea what you do to me.” 

Steve keens, letting his head fall back and his hands relax from where they’re still perched on the very beginning of his rounded middle. Trying to think of fucking something he could say in response- of anything he could say in general even because he’s melting into the couch and he needs to cum sometime soon. He can already feel his desperation building because apparently another symptom of pregnancy is that when he gets turned on it’s all or nothing. When he’s ready to go, he’s ready to go and he needs to cum. Edging has lost most to all of its charm because waiting hurts more than it feels good now- why would he wait when every time he’s horny it feels like he’s in heat rather than just casually engaging in some fun activities with his alpha. Besides it’s not like Bucky can’t get him to cum multiple times anyway. 

Now isn’t any different.

He’s rapidly losing his sense of sanity to Bucky. At his mercy with the way his hands are running down his body and paying the most attention to his swollen stomach while his wicked mouth nips and kisses and licks over his jaw and the sensitive, thin skin of his throat. It’s unfairly dizzying. 

His eyes have been shut for just moments against the onslaught of sensations that are finally just beginning to get satisfying when Bucky pulls away almost completely- Steve whines like a pup that’s being ignored. Pleading with his high, soft sound and pouting lips as his eyes flick open, already in the process of getting himself up and chasing after his alpha. 

“C’mere,” Bucky offers, just barely nodding his head to indicate that he doesn’t need to get off the couch- just to sit up. He’s watching him with heavily lidded eyes from between his legs as Steve heaves himself up… belly first. He may not be out of the second trimester and therefore not really that big yet but he’s been the same weight for years and years because of the serum (literally down to the fourth of a pound) so having it change so intensely with pregnancy is jarring. It has thrown off his balance so much that he can’t help but get both of his elbows under himself before transferring to his hands and sitting up, using his upper body strength to get up rather than his long since buried abs. And he flushes, privately feeling like he’s been too dramatic with his movements, that he should just get up. That it shouldn’t be this hard. 

Then Steve looks up at Bucky.

All of those thoughts melt away but his blush surely doesn’t, it darkens instead because Bucky is looking at him like he’s just given him the strip show of a lifetime (or a couple lifetimes- it their case). He’s gawking at him and breathing heavier as if he’s the one that’s put on weight and gotten up so suddenly instead of just having watched his omega do that. 

“Really?” Steve finds himself asking, palming the side of his stomach, keeping his other behind him to help keep him sitting up and taking in his own heavy breaths for the aforementioned reason of his changing body and not his libido, “even that?” 

He knows the answer, he can feel the answer, but he kind of wants to hear it. And he kind of wants Bucky to admit it. 

Bucky doesn’t waste any time and Steve finds himself being tugged forward so their position is flipped, with him hovering over his alpha now, at the same time as he speaks, rumbling out, “yeah. Even jus’ that, baby. Have you seen yourself?”

Steve has seen himself and he doesn’t need a mirror to tell him that he doesn’t look fantastically better when he’s getting up- just that it makes him look bigger and that that’s what his alpha likes. But his cheeks aren’t pink yet and Steve’s never been anything if not stubborn so he digs his heels in. Grabbing Bucky’s flesh and blood wrist to drag his hand between their bodies, making him feel the curve of his stomach where his hand was before, where the swell of it begins, and asking, “what about it, daddy?” 

His exclaimed, “jesus,” comes out as more of a growl than an acceptable word. His eyes shut for a long moment before they flick open again and focus in on him. His pupils are huge- he can see himself in them. Steve shivers freely, heat working its way under his skin at his reaction, he drops more of his weight onto Bucky’s waist as a result, straddling him more than holding himself up with his arms that are planted off to the sides of his mate’s neck. Whimpering inaudibly as he awaits the answer. 

Bucky takes in a deep breath and swears under his breath, sounding like he’s whining when he admits, “I can’t think with you smelling so good… You’re either gonna haveta wait for a while so I can try to come up with an answer that’ll be understandable or you’re gonna haveta jus’ let me get you off.” 

The brashness of his response hits Steve square in the chest, forcing a little moan from his mouth as his hips wriggle down onto the tent that his cock is pitching in his pants. When he finally gets himself together to pant out, “sss-second one, please,” he’s not thinking at all about making Bucky at least pretend to be embarrassed to try and explain his primal reaction. All he’s thinking about is the pulsing of his heart rate in his dick. 

“Sarah would’ve been proud- using your manners, baby,” a hot, thick bolt of humiliation and arousal drives through his chest. He whines, high and desperate. His legs clamp together against the rush of slick that he feels leak out of him, his hips jerking back at the same time. He’s just aching to have something in him. Bucky heaves him up then, a feral grin painting his face as he grabs his thighs and lifting him up his body until his ass is level with his collarbones, peeling his sweats down and getting them off with military honed speed. Steve gasps as his alpha bites the inside of his thigh, brushing his lips over the brand new mark when he tells him, “want you to sit on my face, m’ gonna make you cum so hard, ‘mega.” 

Steve obeys because he can’t think to do anything else. His head is too heavy and foggy with arousal to do anything besides listen to his alpha, it’s all he wants- to be good for his alpha. 

The instant Steve’s positioned himself over Bucky’s mouth his alpha’s hands are digging into his thighs and pulling him down, situating him so close that Steve thinks, vaguely, for a moment, that he probably can’t breathe like that. But it doesn’t matter for more than half a second because Bucky’s sharp tongue is there- laving and pressing itself to his rim and Steve’s eyes are rolling back, his toes curling. He squeaks embarrassingly loud when Bucky groans and grabs at him harder, pulling him tighter against his mouth if it’s even possible, just barely nipping at his entrance. 

All of the blood in Steve’s body is rushing towards his cunt- forget even his dick and balls. All of it is centering around his hole where Bucky’s putting in work, eager and sloppy and perfect. Dizzy with his pleasure Steve surges forward, barely having enough mind to catch himself as Bucky pulls his tongue back into his mouth, talking into the most sensitive parts of him as he growls, “you fuckin’ taste so good. Jesus- I, I just, godddd,” he drags out the last word, following a trail of slick with the tip of his tongue and making him want his tongue back on his cunt rather than his thigh desperately. Rutting down a little he whines and tugs on his alpha’s hair, lower lip trembling in a way that he’s completely powerless to stop. 

“Swear,” he pants wetly against his soaked skin, “it’s like you taste so much better- like when you’re in heat, but… better.” Bucky nips roughly at him again- Steve moans, melting and burning alive with the heat of his need. A filthy slurp of his mate’s mouth has Steve’s pale cheeks hurling back to the pink of his embarrassment while his dick twitches. Especially when the obscene sound is followed by the casual statement of, “feels like it’s thicker too, huh? Maybe you’re just wetter though, kinda seems like it, with you being so easy all the time. All day. All night.”

“Please,” Steve gasps, not even trying to debunk the claims that Bucky’s voicing, tears breaking free from somewhere and flowing into his voice- making it break into nothing but a sob when he tries to say his alpha’s name. 

Bucky smacks his ass and chuckles when he groans and sags forward with the hit, “yeah. You’re easy. My easy, big, knocked up, omega. That right?” 

Just as he finishes his words Bucky gets back to work, picking up where he left off and circling his tongue over his entrance, starting to point his tongue so he can fuck his omega with his tongue. It has Steve trembling but the nonverbal threat of another smack right over where the first landed has him squealing and choking out, “y-yEs, daddy,” thoughtlessly. 

The call of his new found title has Bucky diving back in with a ferocity that has Steve trembling over his mouth, keens and whimpers falling out of him as drool collects in his mouth, threatening to drip out between his parted lips if Bucky doesn’t quit. He’s not sure if his eyes have literally rolled to the back of his head with pleasure or if he’s just shut them. Bucky growls with his mouth open, fucking his tongue back into Steve after the noise leaves him and Steve sees another plane of fucking existance, sobbing and letting his head drop back so hard that it sends a twinge of pain down his neck. 

“Plu- plu- ugh. Guh, Buc-Buck,” Steve tries to get his mouth to work and fails, getting shoved back to making useless, incoherent noises when Bucky traces the tip of one of his fingers around his rim. He nearly fucking swallows his tongue when his alpha pushes it in up to the third knuckle in one go- the slide surprisingly easy despite the pressure of it. It makes Bucky’s words about him being extra wet echo in his head and hot sparks of overwhelming pleasure made from Bucky’s mouth and finger march up his spine to invade his brain as the unspoken cause of his earlier words fall down to the pool of fire sitting in his belly. 

The thought of him being wetter because he’s been bred up makes his thigh muscles bunch and jump under his skin as he keens, sounding a bit like he’s drowning because he’s been drooling for some time now. Crying too- if the extra wetness on his face is anything to go by. 

Bucky decides right then to press another finger into him, swiping his tongue around his rim as well, before also reaching around his other, unoccupied, arm to pet at the sensitive patch of skin that’s just above his cock. 

Steve hears himself wail before he registers making the noise. 

His ears are ringing with the feeling, his throat raw and his cunt dripping like a fucking faucet as molten fire flows through him. Everything feels so, so good. It makes him want to scream, to cry, to beg for more. For anything really. 

His eyes fly open when Bucky’s tongue, a sweet, hot brand on his body, flicks into him again as his alpha separates the two fingers he has inside him. Licking reverently into the space between his digits. Steve, in his right mind, would feel bad for how hard he grips and pulls at Bucky’s hair if he wasn’t busy trying to not just explode without warning. 

He starts whimpering and whining, grinding back onto Bucky’s mouth and opening and shutting his own, probably looking like a fucking fish but he can’t manage to get any words out. He basically can’t remember any words anyway, nothing but daddy, alpha, please, please, alpha, daddy, daddy, daddy is able to come to mind. He feels helpless and pinned and desperate and it’s got lust-driven tears leaking out of his eyes as his chest heaves. He needs to cum. 

The fingers of Bucky’s other hand clamp down around the base of his dick. 

He sobs. He’s full on sobbing and not crying now. 

Wailing and trembling, squirming against his alpha’s hold and choking out pathetic, desperate noises that are the definition of needy omega. He can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, he’s not sure he knows what it is to be embarrassed in that moment. The only thing he knows how to feel is needy. There’s so much fire in him- basically burning through him, and, yet, Bucky’s denying him. 

Bucky pulls back just enough to reclaim the ability to use his mouth for other things than pleasing his omega- Steve whines. Squirming fruitlessly and trembling. There’s still pleasure flowing through him somehow so he makes more small noises, only quieting when his alpha speaks. 

“You can cum whenever you want after I take my hand away but ‘m still gonna want to fuck you after, that okay?” 

Steve has the same reaction to being told he can cum soon as he does to be told he’s gonna get fucked soon- he has no idea what he wants more. He can’t think. He can’t think. He doesn’t know what he wants. He wants to cum, like, really, really badly. But he also wants Bucky to fuck him. He wants… he doesn’t know what he wants. 

He realizes only after Bucky tightens his hand around the base of his dick, his fingers a makeshift cockring, and thrusts the other fingers deeper into his cunt, purposefully missing his prostate that he was making panicked whines at the thought of having to choose. Steve can feel the way his lower lip is jutting out in a pout and the way the tears in his eyes have a new emotion behind them, “alpha…” he whispers. 

Bucky kisses the inside of his thigh, not meaning to send the sparks of pleasure the punch him right in the gut but meaning to sooth, the ladder is just a happy accident. Steve squeaks. Bucky breathes out carefully. 

“ ‘Kay, you have been good… guess it’s only fitting that I choose.” Steve feels something in his chest loosen, Bucky continues on with his unbothered drawl, tracing his lips lightly over his skin, “you’re so simple, ‘mega. Just a hand on this pretty clit here,” he thumbs the ridge that separates the head of his dick from the shaft. Steve whines, high and loud, at the feeling it brings right along with the hot shame that burns down his back at his choice of words, “and you get more than a little dumb. ‘M surprised that you’re not always a little dumb now, being filled full all the time,” his hand carefully drops his cock to slide up and palm the curve of his gut. He feels faint. Something about his alpha touching him like this while he’s hovering over his mouth - waiting to be serviced almost - is so good it feels unreal. 

He feels just as easy and simple and dumb as Bucky is accusing him of being and if he doesn’t quit saying those things or stop the maddeningly slow thrusts of his fingers, well, Steve is going to cum anyway. Whether his alpha wants him to or not. 

So he whimpers, trying to send his desperation to Bucky through the bond with only a handful of his brain working- the rest being offline with the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him. 

“Down,” Bucky pats his belly, “you’re gonna cum on my mouth before my knot.”

Steve drops like a ton of fucking bricks, keening as his alpha’s sinful mouth gets back to work, immediately shoving another finger inside him as he mouths at his opening. The molten pleasure comes crashing back into his body and he’s right back to sitting on the edge embarrassingly fast. He can’t stop any of the moans from tumbling out of his mouth as he climbs the cliff edge. 

The wet, filthy noises of Bucky working him over invade all of Steve’s senses until everything is so overwhelming that it feels like the noises are being made right next to his ears. Until he feels like everything else is blocked out. It’s different. Still mind meltingly hot but he can also feel something- something that he’s never felt before. It’s building just inside his cunt and making its presence known with blinding pleasure. It’s, it’s-

Steve’s jaw drops completely open with the wild sound that tears it’s way free of his chest, echoing around the living room as he feels his orgasm in every part of his being, all the way down to feeling it in his fucking teeth. His eyes shut tight enough to shoot technicolor fireworks through the white hot blanket of pleasure covering the back of his eyelids. 

His back arches until it pops - pleasure boomeranging around his ribs and striking him in the chest as he gasps - and at the very peak of his orgasm he feels another new sensation. Pleasure shoots through him yet again, almost like a second orgasm, tearing him down and making him crumble into dust with the sheer power of it. He feels, he feels… he feels something. Something powerful and throbbing and earth shattering. 

He feels wet, he realizes, panting and whimpering still. He’s still shaking and he knows that in all likelihood that he didn’t ever stop. Moving back into the sensations that have yet to completely fade away just with a clearer mind after having gotten to cum. 

Static filters back into his head… he feels very wet. Like-

Steve’s too confused and his head is too busy reeling for him to fight or make any type of embarrassing noise when Bucky moves him so he can sit on the top of his chest rather than his alpha’s mouth. His eyes are still shut, he realizes this as they flick open on instinct, feeling raw and drained in a way that’s- it’s, it’s not bad. It’s just. He’s not drained as in, like, tired. He just- he’s just… that’s the first word that he can think of for some reason. 

His eyebrows draw together as he keeps on staring at the ceiling, shifting and gasping softly when he feels just how soaked he is. It feels like every inch of his thighs and some of his calves are wet with his own slick. He knows he gets wet when he’s exceptionally turned on but, this - this feeling - is ridiculous. 

The big, blonde omega tilts his chin back down, looking to his alpha, still confused. 

Bucky looks… wiped out.

Steve flushes, like, his entire chest and face and even his neck heat up all at once. Blood burning to the surface of his skin and setting him ablaze yet again. 

Bucky’s entire lower face is shiny and wet with his slick. His mouth is red and his lips are swollen from use. His eyes are nearly entirely black- his pupils so widened with lust that he can’t see but a tiny sliver of ice blue and it’s entirely possible that he’s imagining that detail. Steve can literally smell himself on his alpha’s breath as he groans, he looks almost as if he came too, just from bringing Steve off. Bucky’s hands are all over him within seconds, a low growl rumbles the surface of his chest under Steve’s thighs and ass and dick, “fuck baby, you’re gonna kill me.” 

Steve chirps out a soft, clearly omega-ish noise before he can stop himself, feeling better after getting to cum but not one hundred percent yet, “wwwha-”

Bucky uses his metal arm to push down on his thigh while his other grabs his shoulder and pulls him closer- this time Steve yelps at the manhandling because apparently he’s wet enough that even without Bucky using all of his strength, he’s being pushed back until his ass is resting over his still very, very hard cock. Indicating that he didn’t cum untouched when Steve did and that he just looks like he did. That or- or, well, he’s already hard again. Steve keens after he swallows, more desire building inside him again. He finds that with Bucky’s manhandling he’s blanketing himself over his alpha and realizing that his slick that was coating his thighs now is spread all over his torso as well as his face. Something hot and possessive uncoils in his chest. Pleased with both of these events. He purrs unintentionally. 

If Bucky knows why the sound leaves his mouth he doesn’t show any indication, he just leans in and pulls him down at the same time as if he’s going in for a kiss. Instead he just talks right into his mouth, smirking devilishly the entire time, “made that pretty pussy come real hard didn’t I?” Steve can’t even nod; he’s already too dizzy from smelling and seeing his own slick glazing Bucky’s face. Bucky continues as if he did nod anyway, “yeah. Know I did. Made you squirt all over me…” his voice lowers into just right above that Alpha Voice register, dangerous, “made quite the mess, omega. You gonna help clean me up?” 

Steve doesn’t wait for or need confirmation on what he needs, he knows what he wants him to do. 

Steve mewls and tilts his chin down, opening his mouth so he can lick his own slick off of his mate’s face. Shivering and squeezing his thighs around Bucky’s waist while he does it- overwhelmed by everything and unable to do something productive like talk to his alpha with the overflowing arousal hitting him from every angle. He makes noises with every exhale, whimpering and whining under his breath.

He’s not sure what it is; if it’s the taste of himself, or the premise of marking his alpha, or what, but he can feel a pulsing around the base of his dick and a mounting ache in his balls that indicate that he’s already getting hard again. 

Bucky’s not in much better shape. More than half of his words are coming out garbled and as basically nothing more than a hot, wet pant of breath against his own skin- that or they’re completely incomprehensible growls and groans. Either way, words or groaned sounds of hunger, it’s got Steve back to floating on his cloud nine. Gladly accepting the way Bucky continually interrupts his job by enticing him into kisses that have his brain re-melting and dripping out of his ears.

Eventually Bucky nips particularly hard at his lower lip and grovels out, “ ‘mega,” while his hand hovers over the nape of his neck. Steve can feel it’s presence there like there’s lines of electricity or something webbing them together. He shivers, realizing by the tone of his alpha’s voice and the hand that’s ready to scruff him and already nearly is that he’s been trying to get his attention for some time. 

He mewls, hazy with the hormones running amuck in his head, “ a’pha?” 

Bucky caresses the back of his neck, not scruffing him and making him submit with his grip but just hinting at it- that he could do it if he wanted to because Steve lets him, but nevertheless it sends chills of pleasant, foggy feelings on a journey from his head down to the rest of his body. He feels himself melt on top of Bucky, hooking his chin into the junction between his alpha’s shoulder and neck and sighing. His natural submissive urges wrapping him up in a heavenly blanket. The brunette hums, happy with his omega’s calming down. 

Steve lays, gutted, for maybe a couple of seconds before Bucky’s wandering fingers find his cunt once more. Dragging his fingertips over his entrance, Bucky’s breathing picks up at the same time that his own does, almost like he’s the one being teased and not the other way around. It’s maddening. 

“B-uck,” his voice breaks with a groan, he pants into Bucky’s neck, whining, “please, ple-please, Bucky!” 

“Hush, pretty.” Bucky murmurs, sliding his first finger further into him, just teasing him with the tip of his index finger, “gonna open this greedy pussy up for me. That way I can knot you, how’s that sound, hmm?” Steve whimpers, flushing at his words and lapping at his neck, the tang of his sweat dancing over his lips and tongue. He moans. “Yeah, I know you like the sound of- of that.” Bucky tugs his rim open wider with a crooked finger, pulling another garbled sound out of him and he just keeps talking, “you live for it don’t you, Stevie? Should just keep you on my knot all the time. Keep you full with pups and cum and make sure you’re getting what you need.” 

Steve moans stupidly loud when Bucky gets a rough hand in his hair, tugging his head up from it’s cradle and smirking, asking him with a growl, “you gonna tell me what you need?” Barely looking him in the eyes and instead staring at his mouth with unabashed desire. 

Another drawn out moan falls out of his lips, stars and sparkles of pleasure float down from the tingling ache in his scalp to his spine, spreading out from there and making him feel like he’s made of static. He tries to nod, happily whimpering when Bucky’s grib doesn’t let him. He hears his own voice like it isn’t his- he’s slurring and half moaning as he says the words, causing his own dick to twitch, “nnneed to b’ kept full, al-apha.” 

Bucky groans, the sound coming up from deep in his chest, “you sure do, darlin’.” 

With those delicious words being put out into their world Bucky gets to work, stopping his teasing in favor of giving him what he needs. Steve goes back to hiding his burning face in Bucky's neck, mewling and whimpering with the pleasure that’s got his jaw going slack. His mate’s fingers feel so good. Nice and thick and long and knowledgeable- they always know just where to press to get him to open faster. 

It can’t take longer than just a few minutes for Bucky to work three fingers into him, rumbling to get Steve’s attention (which has slipped away nearly completely), asking him if he’d like another finger before he fucks him or not. Steve shakes his head and cants his hips back down onto Bucky’s fingers, feeling his mate spread his fingers, he keens with it. His fingers feel so good and he needs his cock now- his fingers are so good, so nice, but he knows what will feel even better and he wants that. Now. Bucky chuckles meanly at his reaction (and the sound totally doesn’t have Steve’s gut and cunt clenching, no, not at all), pulling his fingers out with an obscene wet noise punctuating the action before patting his ass, his alpha doesn’t slap him, he just pats him. Affectionate clear in the teasing hit and as he sasses him, “slut.” 

Steve whines- it’s not like he doesn’t know that he’s a slut, especially with Bucky’s pup inside his swelling stomach, but hearing it is different. It sets his cheeks and ears on fire in a way that makes him want to burrow into Bucky to hide but it also rips through his chest and makes him want to press back and shamelessly beg for his knot because, well, they both already know what he is… he might as well act like it. 

He doesn’t get time to do anything though because then Bucky’s plunging his cock into him and Steve’s eyes are rolling back. His mouth is dropping open with a wrecked cry, his breaths coming out in heaving gasps. Fuck. Fuck. Oh, shit. 

Bucky groans quietly below him, shakily laughing, “you think with how often you need this I’d remember or at least get used to- to, oohh, to how good you feel. Fuck. You’re so tight, sweetheart.” 

Steve bears down on his mate’s cock just because he can and because his words are making his cunt ache for more of him, keening and panting out, “for-forgot how big you are,” like that makes any sense. They’ve almost literally been attached together with how often they end up fucking, mating really- fucking is too… too controlled of a word. Mating is a better description, usually they aren’t just fucking or making love- they’re mating, humping, and taking pleasure from one another with animalistic urges that have been brought out of them both with this pregnancy. So, yeah, there’s no way he’s already forgotten how big his mate’s cock is. Not really. But saying it outloud makes him realize that it’s true, it’s true that he’s usually so caught up in their mating that he doesn’t take time to feel how much it feels like he’s splitting at the seams with cock. How much pressure is exerted on his insides because of the very, very large intrusion of Bucky inside him. 

“Wanna, wanna see you,” Bucky pants, pawing at his shoulder and pressing him away from his body. Steve goes because he’s not thinking about anything besides the feeling of his alpha’s cock filling him up. 

Then he’s sitting up. 

And sitting up in Bucky’s lap with his cock shoved in his cunt is a problem. 

It’s so deep.

It’s SO deep. Like, guh, it’s deep. And it’s such a good angle. It’s got the head of his cock pressing right there, right against his prostate, and all Steve can do is tremble in place. Taking in the waves of pleasure and squeezing his cunt around Bucky, whimpering when it feels like nothing happens because he’s so stretched out with the girth and length of his cock. Every single one of his nerve endings are singing with pleasure. Stuffed full of cock. Bred up. Knocked up. Pregnant ‘cause of his alpha. 

It’s everything. Everything hitting him at once. 

Bucky’s metal fingers touch his jaw so lightly that Steve isn’t even sure if he really felt anything at all as he flicks his eyes open, fighting to do so and then finally looking down at his mate. Feeling almost like he’s waking up from a really, really good and lengthy nap- like his eyes are glued together from sleep or something. His mate is always a sight for sore eyes but right now especially so, Bucky’s smiling truthfully, however, it’s also strained. He somehow looks miserably strained and completely enamored. Like he’s being served a platter of incredible pleasure but he’s also overwhelmed by it. 

His voice is rough and almost broken when he speaks, “you good?” 

Steve nods slowly, moving through syrup and feeling entirely strung out, “you?” 

Bucky swallows a groan, “ ‘m gonna cum if you don’t quit squeezing me,” his words are soft but his laugh is jagged and rusty sounding. He’s clearly not lying- not even a little. Steve lets his mouth fall open, trying to think of something to say, maybe to apologize, but he can’t think of anything to say because now that Bucky’s said it he still can’t stop himself from doing it. His muscles are clinging so tightly that he can’t do anything about it. He’s basically locked around his cock without meaning to. His instincts fight against themselves, his want to keep his alpha inside him warring with his want to be knotted and fucked. 

Steve whimpers, finding that he can’t do anything about the clench of his body even when he tries to empty his mind. When he tries to silence his instincts. All that he can do is think about how much he wants his alpha to cum inside him. And how much he wants to cum too. Steve lets his head loll back, lower lip trembling, it feels so good and he can’t stop his own body from doing whatever it wants. Bucky moans under him. Steve wants to cry. 

“Jesus, doll.” 

Steve agrees silently, feeling his muscles pulse and tremble around Bucky’s cock, keening when Bucky shifts slightly and he can feel his mate’s knot, already beginning to blow despite the fact that they’re just sitting and not doing anything. Then Bucky’s flesh and blood hand is at the back of his neck. Steve gasps, “yes, please, a’pha,” feeling some of his tension and instincts already beginning to melt away with the placebo of what he knows is coming now. 

Bucky scruffs him without another word and Steve melts under the attention like a tissue paper doll being dropped into a puddle on the sidewalk; he’s not even sure if it qualifies as melting or disintegrating, he’s just weak to the hold. His muscles relaxing instantly, the walls of his cunt releasing their grip on his alpha’s cock as his head lolls back even further- he can’t even hold himself up, let alone come up with the peace of mind to think about thanking god or whomever for giving his alpha superhuman strength so that he can stay in his position without having to use any of his own. He doesn’t even make a sound. He barely feels like he’s breathing. 

His alpha keeps the hold on him for a handful of thrusts and Steve is hardly even gasping or mewling, his mouth is open but he can’t make any sounds- it’s too good. 

It’s everything.

It’s got his toes curling and his fingers shaking, every single part of him is useless other than the parts of him that are being used for Bucky’s pleasure. He’s nothing but pleasure that’s being held together under the hold of his alpha’s palm. It’s so good. So overwhelming. So incredible. 

It’s not even the assaulting pleasure that usually comes with Bucky fucking him within an inch of his life, no, it’s just wave after wave of pleasure that’s pushing him closer and closer to space. His alpha’s fucking him so good it’s sending him higher than cloud nine, it’s getting him into space, it’s pushing him out of the atmosphere. There’s a fog that’s stealing his noises from him and his reactions. He’s doing nothing but absorbing the pleasure that’s being spoon fed to him. He feels like everything has been coated in gold, that everything’s gleaming and sparking and pretty. He’s losing his sanity to Bucky. 

And somewhere in the distance he realizes that Bucky’s knotting him but the only thing he feels when Bucky does start to cum after his body locks them together is euphoria. Heat crashes into him and rockets him higher up. Pressure pushes his body apart into pieces of glass so small that they can no longer be called splinters but instead are much, much closer to glitter. Pleasure assaults him but it’s through a wall of cotton that makes him feel like he’s floating in zero gravity. At some point he gasps because Bucky loses against the fight of keeping his hold on his neck while he cums his brains out, but it’s the perfect peak back into the world that’s even more than overwhelming - it’s so much feeling, so much pleasure that he doesn’t even think there’s a word for it - before he black out with the force of his orgasm.


	6. Swollen Chest (Week 26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's chest was big before Bucky knocked him up...

Steve is very, very glad, with the good ol’ power of hindsight on his side, that Bucky left early this morning to meet up with Natasha for breakfast and some socializing. When Bucky had woken him with a kiss and soft words Steve hadn’t been excited for him to leave but by the time he woke up on his own after he’d gone he was glad because he’s not sure if he could’ve gotten through the day with his alpha in the same house as him. Not with today’s, uhm, development.

You see, when Steve had dragged himself out of bed an entire hour and a half later he had to deal with the fact that not only did he wake up feeling a similar sensation to when he’s cracked ribs in the past, but that upon investigation as to why that feeling was happening he had been greeted with the realization, via his reflection in their full length bathroom mirror, that his pecs were swollen. Like- very swollen. Like- so swollen that it totally justified feeling like his ribs were cracked and or broken just by looking at him. Forget having pecs… his chest looked entirely like the word that Bucky always used to refer to it. Tits. He had tits. 

Ever since the serum he’d had a full chest, a chest that was made of muscle and was the shape that you’d expect a man’s chest to be. Now it wasn’t that suddenly his chest was fully appearing like a woman’s but that… just maybe the best way to describe it would be as he had- swollen. His chest just looked swollen and almost overfull, usually his chest was made of much flatter planes that together melded into mounds of muscle but now every side of his pecs were swollen and big and just… he really does have tits. Now especially. 

Steve had turned back and forth in the mirror for the better part of the remaining hour, touching and investigating, and ultimately coming to the conclusion that they had at least doubled in size. Overnight. 

So he had called their doctor, asking her if it was normal, or, well, if it was as normal as it could be- y’know, being a super soldier and all. And she had said that this was kind of to be expected because male omegas fall into three main camps when concerning chest growth during pregnancy. The first that they had falsely assumed he fell into was those that didn’t experience any growth or swelling of the chest at all- these omegas wouldn’t be able to produce milk for their pup. Most male omegas aren’t able to (something like eighty seven percent of male omegas can’t). The second camp is those that can and their experience aligns with female omegas, having their chests swell slash permanently grow during the first six to eight weeks that then continue to slightly change throughout the rest of their pregnancy. Which leaves the third party… The final experience is what Steve’s doctor had called the “late bloomers” which Steve knows Bucky will crack up at when he tells him because, well, if you count the serum as his puberty then he’s certainly a late bloomer. Even considering his natural puberty he hit it later than practically everyone else. One hundred percent. The late bloomers have all their growth happen at once either in the late middle or early end of their pregnancy. 

She talked him through an incredibly embarrassing self examination just to be sure that there wasn’t anything else going on- the only reason as to why it was embarrassing was because he couldn’t keep his noises to himself. She had read it as pain and had continually apologized for making him do what she was vocally explaining to him and Steve had let her draw her conclusions (mostly because it did hurt a bit along with all fire burning through him). 

Although that was early this morning. And who knows- he could’ve been foggy from sleep or maybe his chest had continued to grow throughout the day or something but now it just hurts. 

After their doctor had had enough information to turn him loose - determining that he didn’t need to come in - he had thrown on a hoodie and some running shorts because he honestly couldn’t be bothered at all. Then he had made himself something to eat (very, very carefully) and had run with her advice to just try and ignore his chest completely. Diving head first into a Netflix binge and texting Bucky to figure out when he’d be home. His alpha had called then, asking if he was doing good because apparently breakfast had the potential to turn into lunch with Clint, Sam, and Natasha if Steve was fine with it - he’d told his mate that, yes, it was fine for him to stay out longer because he was still fine - so he’d said be home around two thirty. 

Steve spent the next hour trying to think of ways he could inform Bucky of his situation without dying of embarrassment first, because while he knew that his alpha would love this new, delayed change (and very possibly more than love- he had always been a tits guy)… well, it kinda bothered him. It was the newness of it. It had been the same when he got the serum. When Peggy, bless her soul, had come rushing down to greet him after he’d basically been reborn and she’d innocently, accidentally really, touched his chest. It wasn’t… it wasn’t, like, traumatizing. He didn’t feel like he’d been violated or been taken advantage of. It was just new. Just being touched had made him realize that that part of him was real, sort of.

A bit like touching a raw nerve or a wound that was made up in a dream you had- being shaken awake and immediately told it wasn’t real. Except backwards. He wasn’t waking up from a dream to lack something he thought he had. He felt like his body was a dream, like all the new shimmering, strong skin and bone and muscle that he had was a hallucination but having her touch him made him real. It made it real before he was ready. 

He doesn’t want that to happen again because if he’s being honest, it took him a long time to get over that, and he doesn’t want those feelings to be targeted towards his mate. And he’s not sure if it will or if it won’t or what will happen exactly. 

All he knows is that surely Bucky knows by this point. 

Bucky’s been watching him since he got home, like he always does (especially like he has since he got pregnant) but it’s got a different feeling today. It’s more intense maybe. 

He hasn’t made a move yet although Steve knows he has a move planned out in his head. He has to. Bucky always thinks before he acts, he’s always got a plan even if he hasn’t realized what his plan is just yet, there’s always one floating about in his head even if he isn’t conscious of it. And, hell, it’s not like Steve’s being subtle. These whimpers keep tumbling out from between his lips when he’s just trying to fucking breathe or talk to Bucky or complain at the TV and the stupid characters or whatever. They’re just there, sitting on his tongue and waiting to be unleashed when he’s not focusing and his shirt drags over his chest in a certain way, when the sweatshirt over his shirt drags over his shirt in a particular way that makes him feel a certain type of way. Or the very memorable moment when his whimpering had been more of a yelp because he accidentally brushed was too close to a doorway and sent waves of hot pain surging down his chest. That hadn’t felt good. Bucky had been rifling through the cabinets on the other side of the house though, so, nothing had come from it other than a couple of quiet tears. 

Now, with the day winding down, some things are starting to feel good again. 

Maybe he’s more relaxed, maybe he’s instinctually feeling more safe and less vulnerable because his alpha’s here now, maybe he’s getting desensitized to the ache in his chest, or who knows maybe his skin has finally caught up because he swears earlier, around midday, he could feel his chest growing and swelling. Whatever the reason, Steve’s just glad that he’s starting to be able to enjoy himself a little more again. 

Just around the edges there’s parts of him that are perking up at the brushing of his shirt against him - jesus, it’s nice in a very diluted way - and now the whole I’m-not-embarrassed-about-this-change is a complete lie because he feels a bit like a deprived nineteen forties house-omega who’s alpha husband has gone out to fight in the war and now has to resort to things like sitting on the washing machine while it’s going. Moaning into their empty home and craving their alpha’s touch. His cheeks pink just thinking about so he squirms a little, trying to drown out his thoughts with the movement of his body, but his shirt catches his chest in a not-good way and his mind is distracted from his rising embarrassment and libido. Which is good. What’s not good is that he whimpers again. 

Bucky makes a soft rumble-like noise, his scent wafts over to Steve, carrying markers of concerned alpha, “what’s got ya makin’ that face, sweetheart?” 

Steve doesn’t answer, he’s not sure what would come out of his mouth if he did try to verbalize an excuse, instead his body decides that he needs to shrug. He clenches his jaw a couple seconds too late and so his lip trembles with the feeling. It’s a half good, half not good feeling. Bucky clearly sees the unhappy pout of his lips because he’s rising out of the arm chair to come over and sit himself next to him. 

“C’mon, sweetness,” Bucky’s voice is just above a whisper, giving Steve the illusion that even though they’re the only ones around that his words are for his ears only. Bucky tucks a couple of his fingers under his chin, Steve nearly shivers with the body heat from his alpha spreading through him at the innocent touch because he hasn’t been letting Bucky touch him since he got home and he’s already been missing it. His alpha tilts his chin up, clicking his tongue at whatever he reads on Steve’s face and offering him, “daddy can’t help you if he doesn’t know what’s wrong. Don’t you want daddy’s help?” 

Damnit. Damn him. Damn his alpha. 

Steve feels the muscles in his face win out against what his rational brain wants them to do versus what his hindbrain wants, he pouts up at his alpha, his bottom lip jittering a little because apparently he’s much, much more pathetic than he thought he was. He even thoughtlessly tries to tilt his head back- to show his alpha his neck and subsequently their bonding mark so he can prove to him that he’s submitting. That he’s good. Even if he’s being stubborn; he’s good, he wants to be good. 

“Nnothing,” Steve whispers back. The burning of his cheeks is joined by his eyes as tears build back up in his eyes like they did earlier when he bumped his chest, except now there’s nothing for him to cry about. Now he’s just being a mess of changing hormones and even as he thinks that, about how he can’t do anything because it’s his hormones, he’s feeling bad because surely he should be able to hold himself together better. He shifts, subconsciously trying to shrink back and make himself smaller. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathes out, carefully tapping along the underside of his chin like he’s playing piano instead of touching his skin, “whatever it is, even if it’s nothing, I want to know. You know that, baby, I care.” 

“I know...” Steve’s voice comes out quiet and rough with emotion. And while he’s trying to think of some way to just tell his alpha what’s going on Bucky leans in, trailing his hand from his chin to the side of his neck, covering their bonding mark as he kisses him. Steve lets himself be sucked into the sensation, sighing into his mouth- kissing is easier than talking. 

And, well, there’s the first good idea of the day. 

Pulling back from Bucky, Steve barely grins, he’s made up his mind of how to get over this. Although Bucky makes a soft, low, hurt noise, thinking that Steve just doesn’t want to kiss him and, oh, he can’t have that so he chirps; making the noise as clearly happy as he can as it leaves his throat. He relaxes, understanding washing over his features, “yeah?” 

Steve nods, swallowing and sliding off of the couch carefully (i.e. with both of his hands digging into the furniture as his support) because with the constantly changing weight of their pup and the new addition of his chest he’s more than a little clumsy. Bucky makes another noise, this one not hurt but just concerned, probably because he certainly doesn’t look like he’s in control of his body like this. He continues either way, settling his hands on his alpha’s shoulders as he comes to stand between his legs for one, keeping himself standing and two, for keeping Bucky where he is. 

Then he strips himself out of his sweatshirt. 

Bucky nearly goes cross eyed while he stares at him, all but vibrating in place while he stares at him, his face going from confused but aroused - because apparently being bred up makes them both uncontrollably horny and Bucky already was basically always hungry for his body but now that part of him has been turned up to eleven - to aware and entirely aroused. He’s staring directly at his chest and his stomach. His eyes flicking between the two different swells of his body lightning quick, he can hear his own breathing pick up in anticipation while Bucky stays silent. Steve stays still, feeling like a statue that’s being ogled at. 

He feels more naked than he would if he wasn’t wearing anything at all. And he knows what he looks like- literally as soon as he started showing he needed new shirts because his usual “second skin” (as Bucky and Natasha refer to them) shirts stopped fitting so he bought a whole bunch of new shirts. New shirts that were supposed to accommodate for his belly not his… tits. So he knows. He knew when he put on his shirt this morning. His chest is squashed into the shirt in a strikingly similar way to how his stomach looks, stretching the fabric to nearly its limits. 

Bucky stops just dumbly staring with his mouth open, catching flies, and uses his mouth for what it was used for, “lookit you,” Bucky says, sounding almost shy with all the reverence coating his voice, like he’s not even breathing, just looking and admiring. Steve blushes even harder, feeling like his face must be the same shade of red that used to grace his first USO uniform. 

Bucky clears his throat, his voice claiming back some of that trademark confidence, “baby, Jesus, you’re swelling up real pretty for me. Aren’t you? Lookit that-” his alpha’s hands finally come up to touch him, as if he’s just now realizing that he’s allowed to, sliding up from his widened hips to over the swollen sides of his stomach and then to his ribs, his thumbs brushing the sides of his tits gently. Framing his chest with his hands, his thumbs hovering over his skin like he’s scared to press too hard. Steve whines softly, and Bucky growls, “your tits match your belly now.” 

Heat shoots through Steve’s chest, landing directly in the very core of his being. He keens. God, he wants Bucky to touch him all over but he really wants him to do something about his chest. He doesn’t even know what. He just wants his alpha to do something. Anything. 

Fuck. Fuck- he’s not even touching his skin directly, Steve realizes, staring down at Bucky with wide eyes. His knees feel like they’re going to collapse at any second, Bucky’s got his hands touching him through his shirt and it still feels fucking fantastic. He’s so fucked. His body sways forward into Bucky’s without telling him, the pull of his mate magnetic. 

“Feelin’ sensitive, huh?” Bucky’s trying to tease, Steve knows, but his tone is too earnest to really pull it off. Steve nods, feeling his thighs tremble against the chore that is holding him up with the additional mental weight of all the arousal piling onto him. “Aww,” Bucky rumbles, guiding his hands gently down to cup the backs of his thighs instead of his tits, “c’mere,” he orders. And Steve obeys, stumbling into his lap and feeling like an overeager puppy as he does. He’s even panting. 

Bucky positions them so they’re as close as they can get to one another, Steve whimpers when he rocks forward just a bit and discovers that the reason that they’re faces are so far apart is because of his stomach. Swollen and round and heavy and taking up all the space between them. Bucky’s metal hand finds its way to his lower back, pressing down on the area to scoot them just that tiny bit closer until Steve can feel Bucky’s body heat washing over all of his stomach. 

He gasps, “alpha.” 

“I know, pretty,” the brunette smirks, carding his other hand through his hair while also rubbing his back. 

Steve sinks into the sensation, feeling loved and cared for and small with his alpha’s hands all over him. Keening softly when Bucky finds a tangle in the longer hair at the crown of his head, tugging a little to get it to come undone, and even that. Just that. It’s got his dick twitching in his shorts. And, Jesus, when did he get that hard again? 

Bucky knows. 

He doesn’t bother to tease, he just looks Steve in the eyes as he dives in, starting by just hovering his hands close enough to Steve’s chest that he knows they’re there so he could tell Bucky to back off if he wants to but also far enough away that he won’t accidentally hurt him. Steve pants, puppish and desperate, his mouth falling open at just the delicious suggestion of what his alpha’s going to do to him. 

Bucky’s palms must be sporting matches and gasoline because the second he touches Steve’s chest he’s on fucking fire. He moans, legitimately so caught up in the sudden heat crackling through his chest to drip down his spine and collect like slick between his cheeks, that he’s not even sure what the hell Bucky’s doing to him. How he’s touching him. He just knows that he is and it feels so, so good. It makes his stomach muscles clench and jump and it feels so nice. It’s got pleasure pooling in his gut embarrassingly fast because it’s not just that he feels Bucky’s hands on him. It’s that and the fact that there’s so much more, more… real-estate, he supposes would be the word, for his alpha to touch and play with. It’s having such an attack of pleasure happening that’s buzzing with the feel good static of remember how swollen he is, remember how good of an omega he’s being, growing his alpha’s pup, remember how heavy he feels, remember how big he is, how hard it is for him to move, and how much harder it’s gonna get too? 

And Bucky’s growling low, doling out praise and filthy words to him like it’s the only thing he knows how to do anymore. It’s dizzying. Maddening. 

Then Bucky jostles them enough to be able to bite down on the bonding mark sitting heavy on his omega’s neck. Steve moans, basically screaming as he does. Feeling his alpha bite down hard enough on the sensitive, delicate skin of his scent gland to not reopen the mark but just to break blood vessels, to mark him again, and make his toes curl with the heady sensation. His eyes roll back in his head and he’s very glad that Bucky’s holding such a possessive grip on his widened hip because if he wasn’t, he’d surely be falling backwards mid-orgasm. 

He feels his cunt contract around nothing, making helpless whines pour out of his lips as his dick twitches and spills into his shorts which does nothing but remind him that he’s still got all of his clothes on. The reminder either prolongs his orgasm or sends him into another because he’s delighted by the fact. The idea that his alpha is so good at pleasing him that he doesn’t even need to be naked for him to cum. 

His eyes roll back into his head when he tries to open them so he can follow the sound of his alpha’s encouraging groans. His thighs tighten around his waist without his mind telling them to and his vision blacks out- he can hear his own noises even though he doesn’t feel like he’s making them.

By the time that his orgasm is done and his vision is returning to normal beneath his shut eyelids, Steve’s shaky and whimpering a little in the back of his throat, feeling sticky and damp with his own slick and cum. He nuzzles forward into the wall of warmth sitting in front of him. Realizing what it is when his eyes flutter open on their own accord. He’s breathing into Bucky’s chest, he also notes the awkward angle of his neck. He’s had to lean down enough to put his head on Bucky’s chest because when sitting in his lap he’s taller than his alpha, while also having the gap dominated by his belly between their bodies and making it even more difficult to lean down… he sighs and lets his head loll back just a little. Releasing some of the tension. 

Bucky’s there in a second to distract him, both from the tense muscles in his neck and excess wetness, kissing him hungrily and sweetly at the same time. Steve finds himself purring into his mate’s mouth, grabbing for him and wanting as much full body contact as possible. Feeling sweet and syrupy while also craving to be devoured all over again. 

Steve then finds himself being lifted at the same time as when they separate, yelping as it happens, tightening his legs around Bucky’s waist with the natural instinct of fear at the thought of being dropped and with the learned instinct of clinging on because he’s probably being carried somewhere. His alpha’s always liked to carry him around; Steve’s only gotten used to allowing it to happen even though he’s always liked it too, the serum certainly helped with his hatred of being treated as though he’s helpless or fragile. 

“Oof,” Bucky chuckles, “you’re too heavy.” Steve shivers, knowing that Bucky’s probably emphasizing his struggle because, hello, he’s also gotten a serum but also being helpless to the jolt of arousal that it sends through him anyway. He likes being carried around but… he’s also enjoying hearing Bucky’s huffing and puffing breathes as he does it. Knowing it’s because he’s knocked up and heavy with it. Maybe he won’t be able to pick him up when he’s near term.

He’s set down on the bed then, the mattress dipping dramatically beneath their weight, “thanks,” he purrs. Butting his head into Bucky’s shoulder as he speaks, growing feelings of affection winning out against arousal for a moment. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Bucky growls back, playfully nipping at his lower lip after climbing on top of him, “ ‘m not done with you yet, pretty ‘mega.” 

Something dark and hot unfolds in Steve’s chest, setting a hoarse groan stumbling out of his lips- he knows that voice. That voice means trouble. And as if to prove that point- Bucky grabs his wrists and moves his arms over his head, pinning his hands there. 

Bucky doesn’t waste any time at all- he’s immediately pulling away from loving on Steve’s mouth and getting to tearing off his clothes. Steve feels his shorts being tugged away first, grinning up at the ceiling of their bedroom at the incredibly gentle maneuvering that his alpha’s using to peel his waistband down, he’s being careful of your belly, his instincts whisper. Which makes it all the more giggle worthy when Bucky gets his shorts farther down his legs and just tears them away. They probably end up somewhere across the room. But it doesn’t matter because then his choice of going commando is being discovered. And Bucky’s breathing catches, Steve knows if he could see his face that his eyes would be darkened with lust and desire, his pupils wide enough to swallow the pretty grey-blue of his eyes almost completely. Bucky spends a few seconds pressing his nose to his hip before going straight for his shirt, looking up at him with wide puppy-dog eyes as he bites the bottom hem of his shirt, dragging it up with a contrasting growl. He murmurs something about hormones and how good he smells- he doesn’t catch most of it though because it’s so consumed by his alpha’s growl. Steve feels his toes curl, guh, his mouth is so close to everywhere where he wants it. 

“Up,” Bucky instructs after sitting himself up and obviously wanting him to do the same. Steve flushes without even moving. Taking inventory of himself before he moves as he’s learned to do recently because of his basically constantly changing center of gravity. He knows - and he’s pretty sure Bucky knows too - that he won’t be able to get up as smoothly as he’d like. But, what the hell, it’s not like it’s nothing Bucky hasn’t seen him do before. 

There’s also a helpful voice in the back of his head that provides the fact that Bucky’s dragged his shirt up enough so that it rests above the curve of his stomach but below his tits and the fact that he’s gotten hard over JUST watching him struggle to get up or shift because of his stomach before so… clearly he gets something out of this. 

Steve vaguely wonders while he wrestles his hands from above his head where Bucky’s grip has kept them, if there’s a specific kink for that. Like, maybe a subgenre of having a belly kink that involves him being big enough that he can’t move without his alpha’s help. All his pregnancy has done, well, okay, there’s not just one thing but there certainly is a clear theme- so all his pregnancy has done is show him that along with having massive breeding kinks they both have some level of pregnancy kinks too, which makes sense, it’s just that Bucky’s definitely revolves more around his stomach than anything else. The way he’s currently staring is fantastic proof of that. 

“Buck,” Steve whines, softly hitting him on the shoulder for the problems he’s causing, breathless from the pulsing arousal gathering in the core of his being and from the effort of one, getting his arms and hands back from Bucky and two, from trying to get his hands under himself to get up when his alpha is practically in his lap, rubbing off against him. Bucky grins wolfishly at him. 

“Yeah, doll?” He drawls, his lips curling mischievously as he speaks, being entirely horrible at playing innocent. Steve huffs, intending on fighting back by telling him off before his brain shoots another, much better, idea at him. He knows he’s a better actor than his alpha so he uses it to his advantage now. Widening his eyes and pushing his lower lip out just a tiny bit, stopping his struggling and sighing out his next words in a part of his register that could be considered his Omega Voice. 

“I can’t get up, ‘m too heavy.” He nearly ruins his own performance by giggling and grinning at the devastated look that graces his alpha’s handsome face, “you haveta help me, ‘m too big with your pup. Please, daddy.” 

Steve knows Bucky was expecting to be addressed by his name or by his designation title and not his new, literally correct title because he groans while sharply inhaling. Sounding almost pained with it. Steve barely, just barely, contains his gleeful smile. His own breathing hitching when Bucky’s hands trace his stomach, staring at the top of the curve and sliding down along the sides of his body until they get to his sides where they get under him, palming his back and lifting him up. The movement makes his shirt fall down just a little so it covers the top of his stomach again. 

Steve almost reaches out to get his own shirt off before figuring that that might be a mistake, instead, the blonde just mewls, reaching out for his alpha fervently. Thinking c’mon, c’mon, c’monc’mon over and over again, sending his begging through the bond, because even Steve himself isn’t quite sure if he’s playing up his desperation anymore or if he’s just really feeling that way. Bucky gets the message either way. Peeling the shirt off of him eagerly and making a noise that sounds like it’s been punched right out of him as he stares. Bucky’s still holding his omega’s shirt in his hands as he looks on- that’s how distracted he is. 

Steve feels like his skin is on fire. He’s itching to be touched. 

Bucky snaps out of his state of wonder: throwing his shirt over his shoulder to land somewhere around their bedroom, growling, pinning Steve flat on his back, blanketing him with his body, and kissing the fuck out of him all in seemingly the same second. Steve cries out at first because Bucky’s mouth is and always will be sin but then Bucky shifts, wrapping an arm under his shoulders to bring him in closer and Steve’s wailing because, holy fucking shit, that makes his chest press against Bucky’s. He feels his own lips trembling against his alpha’s at the completely overwhelming electric waves of fire assaulting his chest. Gasping and panting with his mouth completely open. He can’t put enough thoughts together to close his mouth; to do anything. Just- holy, god, it feels good. It feels like it should hurt but it doesn’t- it’s, god, it’s good. There’s too much molten pleasure seizing his mind for him to pay attention to any type of pain. 

The brunette spread bodily over him stops kissing him for just long enough to figure out what made his omega have such a visceral reaction, fucking his tongue into his lax mouth when he does make the connection. Making Steve think that he knows what happened but that he isn’t going to do it again or that he read his reaction as one of pain not pleasure- Steve goes completely limp in his arms anyway, throwing himself over to the desperate neediness that’s hollowing out his head, trying to whimper and not choke on his own spit against the ferocity of his mate’s kissing, wanting nothing more than to make him do that again. 

Then Bucky does it even harder than the first time.

Dragging their chests together and making a dark, low pleased sound of his own that’s entirely drowned out by Steve’s keening, ragged moan that he can’t even imagine trying to hold in. More fire shoots down from his chest to his stomach, pooling behind his aching dick as his cunt drools slick, getting the bed messier. 

“Plu, pluh! Ah! Guh! God- f’ck,” Steve sputters, trying to get Bucky to give him something, anything, because he needs it. Anything. He can feel his eyes start to tear up. He needs something. 

“What’s wrong, pretty ‘mega?” Bucky rumbles against his mouth. Steve can feel the fucker grinning- he’s fucking enjoying this. And it shouldn’t be a surprise but he can’t think about that. He can’t think about anything. He’s trembling from head to toe, feeling like he’s going to explode at any second because his alpha’s set off a forest fire of pleasure inside of him and he’s not doing anything about it. Bucky tangles his other hand in his hair, pulling his head back roughly so he can nibble and lick at his neck, breathing heavily as he asks, “you need something, Stevie?” 

Steve melws, squirming under him and nodding as much as he can with his alpha’s restricting and unbearably hot grib, “pluh-plu-pleeEASE!” 

Bucky chuckles, biting at the sharp line of his jaw and teasing, “whaddya need then?” 

Steve sobs. Arching his back as much as he can and clawing at his alpha’s back, garbled, needy noises spilling out of him, feeling strung out and messy. His whole being is throbbing with need. Every inch of him feels too hot, too much, and also not enough. His dick is completely hard again and it feels like lava against his nerves- there’s so much sensation and yet none of it is working towards getting him to cum. 

His alpha either takes pity on him or he folds because he’s done with torturing himself but whichever reason was the correct one doesn’t matter because he’s guiding one of Steve’s legs up to rest over the small of his back, spreading him wide, and uses his other to trace dizzying patterns up his stomach. Stopping his path right below his chest and cutting through the heady atmosphere to look Steve in the eyes and tell him, dead serious, “you tell me if anything doesn’t feel good, ‘kay?” 

A thin whine works its way out of him as he writhes underneath the other man’s body but he does also manage to nod. And with that verification- Bucky’s off to the races. Ducking his head and lowering his body so that he can get his mouth on his chest, licking at the swollen, insanely sensitive flesh of his chest immediately. Steve sobs hysterically as soon as his brain can process just how good it feels. 

At first there’s just a blinding, deafening wall of white sitting in front of his eyes but then, then there’s nothing but tsunamis of pleasure crashing over him, sitting on the perfect edge of pain and pleasure and it’s too good to describe. It’s so, so fucking good. It’s so good that he can’t even move into the sensation- all Steve can do is sit paraylzed in pleasure and sob. Whimpering and crying as more and more pleasure builds inside him. He feels like he’s going to explode. There’s too many feelings inside him, too much pleasure, his body shouldn’t be able to hold it all. There’s nothing he can do against the hot, white, blinding pleasure; there’s nothing he wants to do, he’s already been swept up in the tide. 

And then because Bucky fucking Barnes is a bastard at heart- his mate, his alpha, his daddy, shoves two of his fingers into his sopping wet cunt. 

Steve can’t even devote enough of his being, his mind, his attention to breathing against the onslaught. Everything other than the parts of his brain made for processing and feeling pleasure shut off. Leaving him in a void of pure pleasure. All he can register is Bucky’s heavy fingers in his cunt, filling him up, his heavy presence over him, pressing him into the bed, his breath on his tits, which even just that has him aching to arch up and cum, his alpha. It’s all he knows. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to tell someone his name if asked. He does know that first he’d look over to his alpha to make sure whatever answer he gave pleased him. 

He knows that he’s cumming only because he hears Bucky’s breathing hitch in that awed way that always happens when he watches him orgasm- it doesn’t feel any different. The past, however long it’s been, has just been one singular orgasm stretched out. Like he’s hit the ceiling on how much pleasure one is able to feel. 

His eyes might be closed, they might be open- he hasn’t got any idea. All he knows is that everything is hazy and golden and good. Everything’s made of clouds and fog and soft things that make him feel like nothing but a puddle of sunshine warmed melted ice cream. 

He’s maxed out on feel-good hormones. He’s floating. 

His hearing comes back gradually, rising from a tiny buzzing to a hive of bees that have made themselves at home outside of his ears to regular sounds. The loudest one of those regular sounds is the sound of breathing. His own and Bucky’s. Bucky-

Steve is able to open his eyes eventually - wading through glittering clouds and sticky sweet syrup to get the strength for the simple movement - and when he does he doesn’t see Bucky right away. He sees the ceiling. He chirps tiredly, trying to get a feel for where his alpha is without moving. His alpha rumbles, appearing from fucking no where to right above his face. 

“A’pha,” Steve slurs, smiling involuntarily. 

“Hey, pretty,” his alpha greets him, gravel lining his words. Residual sparks of interest light up for a moment under his skin. Bucky’s a good alpha. Bucky. Bucky didn’t-

“Aaalpha,” Steve tries again, reaching up for his shoulder, “you didn’t-” 

“Hush.” Bucky murmurs, looking distracted, “I’m okay.”

Steve pouts, getting his other arm to work enough to plop his other hand over his shoulder, tugging and purring when Bucky indulges him. Leaning in closer. “Want it, though,” he whispers, knowing that he sounds like a whiny pup, “want to see you cum.” 

Bucky swears under his breath, his hips rutting forward on their own accord, if the surprised but pleased look on his face is anything to go by. Steve gasps, feeling his cock on the underside of his protruding stomach. He’s clearly very, very hard. Hot, sticky, and heavy against his skin. He does want to see him cum even though he’s well aware he won’t be able to get off again. He still wants it. 

Thankfully though, Bucky doesn’t need anymore convincing, he just ruts forward again, a low moan tumbling out of his mouth. The sound is so dirty that it makes Steve blush- even after all that they just did. 

He sounds so fucking pleased. Like he’s getting off so, so much just by getting his cock rubbed. 

It’s filthy. They both know it. More than half of the stuff that they do is filthy and this isn’t an exception. So Steve just pulls harder on his alpha’s shoulders, mewling when his urging works better than expected and Bucky ends up falling onto him, landing face first in his tits. More heat gathers over his face and neck and… well, tits. Although this time some of the heat drips down to his groin too, making him squirm with oversensitivity that’s just a taste of the danger that could come from getting too excited so soon after such a mind blowing orgasm. 

Bucky moans into his chest, laving his tongue over the curve of his newly full chest like he can’t help himself as his hips rut harder against his thigh. 

He makes more garbled, pleased, and surprisingly high noises as his movements get messier and messier. Steve gathers all of his remaining strength to lift his leg up into his alpha’s hips, tensing his thigh and giving him something harder to rut into, enjoying being used. 

Bucky groans gutterally into his chest, panting and squirming a little as he moves to get one of his hands around his cock. 

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs, letting his voice get breathier and higher the way it naturally wants to with his mounting interest and tiredness, “yeah, squeeze that cock for me. Bet it feels good. Bet you wish it was my cunt, huh?” Bucky growls, nipping at his chest carefully, Steve gasps his way through the rest of the words as a result of his treatment, “Bet you’re thinking about fucking my tits instead of rutting against me, yeah?” Steve feels unreasonably dirty saying those words but Bucky responds so beautifully, moaning and even whimpering a little, that it spurs him on. “You can do that later daddy,” he growls heartily, “wonder if I’d be able to get off like that. On my knees, my belly heavy in my lap while you fuck my tits-” Steve has no idea where his words are coming from, “they’re so swollen too daddy,” he whimpers despite himself. Getting caught up in his own words, “heavy. And big. Like my belly. Kind hurts whenever you touch ‘em, don’t think I’d last too long with your knot between them… ‘m aching now just thinking about it.” 

Bucky’s spilling, warm and heavy, over his leg before he finishes his sentence. 

And as he does Steve feels all the reserved energy and tension in his body melt away- hearing and feeling Bucky cum acting as almost a third orgasm for him. Letting him relax completely after a job well done. Well fucked, he thinks with a giddy smile.


	7. Baby Kicks (Week 31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Steve isn't the one to start something, no, he's just trying to read and not whimper or hiss in pain with every movement their pup makes (because of course their baby is a super soldier too). Bucky on the other hand, he's seeing his omega big and heavy and round with his baby and he wants a piece of that.

Steve inhales sharply, hissing through his gritted teeth, clenching his jaw, and fighting a whimper that’s threatening to crawl up out of his throat. Jesus, it hurts basically every time their pup moves today. Especially when they kick. He’s just trying to read. And while, yes, of course, he’s over the moon at being able to feel their baby move so easily and so often but it hurts. He’s literally being kicked. It’s strange and painful and wonderful- being kicked from inside his body that is. He was not prepared for how active they’d become. He just wants some peace for like an hour. Maybe. He’d take even thirty minutes. That would be more than fine too. Steve’s unoccupied hand drifts down to his stomach as he bargains for time with no one that can hear him besides himself (and maybe his pup but he’s not sure how their bond works), rubbing circles on the surface of his swollen stomach underneath his shirt. Sighing at the heat from his own palm and then hissing with another kick landing right under his palm- he gasps, eyes watering as his head swirls with a mix of pain and wonderment. 

“You okay?” 

Steve hears his alpha’s voice before he can see him, his footsteps coming toward the bedroom where he’s been reading, well, trying to read. For the first half hour he was just trying to get comfortable enough to be able to focus on the book he’s in the middle of, then by the time that he had figured out how he could sit and stay sitting and being relatively comfortable while doing so, their pup had started moving around with a vengeance. Steve sighs. Letting his head roll back onto the headboard- he’s been sitting against it for a while, a pile of pillows behind him to keep his back at an acceptable angle. 

He apparently doesn’t respond fast enough though because Bucky’s already walking towards the bed at a quicken pace and when Steve turns his head to the side he sees that his mate’s arms are half outstretched like instead of suffering from what feel like very poignant cramps he’s falling or close to falling and he needs to be steadied. Bucky makes a confused noise- looking him over. Clearly making an effort to not let his gaze get stuck on his chest and belly (which Steve appreciates because he’s not always in the mood to be looked at like a five course meal). The omega has no idea how long he’s been home (he went on a grocery run earlier) but it’s apparently been long enough for him to have either heard or felt through the bond that there’s something wrong with him. Steve gasps his way through another jolting kick, wincing and giving in as he reaches out for Bucky. Speaking with a tone of voice that comes out much softer and vulnerable than he intends it to, “hurts,” is all he manages because he’s apparently a giant baby. 

Bucky connects the dots instantly, drawing the line and stepping into Steve’s space; the mattress dips below his weight, rocking Steve towards him a touch. He takes up the available space between his side and the edge of the bed, warming his omega with his body heat as he lays next to him. “They still kicking?” He offers quietly, removing one of his hands from the apex of the curve that his stomach makes so he can kiss the back of it. 

Steve nods, breathing in and out through his nose deeply, inhaling his mate’s calming scent in the hopes that maybe it’ll calm him and the pup down. Bucky hums, placing his hand back on his belly, and looks him over once again.

Steve feels the tingly rush of heat that goes through Bucky and seeps into him and he gives his alpha a look that’s not the completely withering, are-you-kidding-me, look that he wishes it was. He can’t ever resist Bucky. 

“Bet I can distract you though, gonna let me, pretty baby?” 

Steve groans because, yes, yes that’s exactly what he’s going to let Bucky do. He’s going to let him “distract” him. He already knows it even though he wants to fight it because he’s having a time that’s not the best time. He knows it. Bucky knows it too probably. And he’s not even sure that it’ll work because surely moving around and doing what’s essentially a workout - one that feels really, really good but is still a workout nonetheless - is just going to make the baby move even more but… he just wants to feel better. To feel good. Bucky always makes him feel good. He, surely, can indulge in that, can’t he?

“Please, alpha,” he murmurs, ducking his head and turning to the side clumsily so he can kind of tuck himself into his mate’s side. It doesn’t really work; his belly makes it hard to turn over completely and it gets in the way of him being able to get all that close to the brunette. He whimpers, staying where his body will allow him to be but wishing he weren’t there. 

Bucky’s eyes flick over him, clearly accessing the situation and trying to find a fix. Steve just wants, he wants-

“C’mere, little ‘mega,” he growls, Steve whines, delighted by the tone of voice and the actual words themselves. His mate’s hands grip possessively at his hips and ass, moving him so he’s sitting on top of Bucky’s lap. It’s definitely not the most elegant execution of movements - neither of them are smooth at all - but it works nevertheless, he gets himself atop his alpha. His belly between them all the same. Steve huffs despite himself. 

“What’s that for?” Bucky tilts his chin upward, he’s now in the same position Steve was, back to the headboard with his long legs claiming a majority of the mattress- his thumb, the only finger that isn’t curled under his chin, traces his mouth. Apparently Steve had been frowning along with his less that elated noises. The reason doesn’t hit him until after there’s been silence enveloping them for a little while, when it does hit him, he shrugs. Leaning forward to kiss his mate. He kind of doesn’t want to say it outloud- it’s too dumb. 

Their lips meet. More tension flows out of him, he melts further into Bucky, before he had made his return known to Steve he had had an ocean of tension inside of him, when he was just sitting next to him it was a vast river, and now it’s maybe a large creek or stream or something. Still there but… lessened. There’s at least a weaker tide that can’t pull him under as easily. 

Bucky hits the head of the nail easily when he opens his mouth, dragging his lips over Steve’s in a way that isn’t exactly a kiss but also there isn’t enough space between their mouths for it not to be a kiss- it has the surface of his lip tingling, buzzing with static. The hand that’s not pressing into the deepened curve of his spine swoops down to the front of his pants, palming him and daring to growl out, “well, if you don’t feel little anymore… then what’s this?” He cups the shaft of his dick in his hand. Steve gasps, breathy and high and feminine and pleased. 

Bucky always hits his weak spots with ease. 

“No matter how big you get with my pup you’re still my sweet, little omega because of this,” he squeezes his rapidly hardening dick again to drive his point home, “right here. This.” He pauses to growl, “this is mine. Mine.” 

Steve keens, “yy-yours,” he pants, humping forward and almost falling because of how much weight he has on the front of his body that’s not balanced out. Giggles bubble up out of him for whatever reason. 

“Yeah sweetheart,” he breathes, encouraging him as easily as he can breathe, “that’s it. You’re so pretty. So good. Such a good ‘mega for me. Growing my baby and staying all sweet and small where you’ve always been. So good.” 

Bucky’s praises washes over him in a heavy blanket, making his breathing come out harder and faster with the rising pleasure. The tide of his emotions changing easily with his coaxing; going from distressed and hurting to soothed and relaxed. Melting in his alpha’s palms. Turning to puddy. His hands keep petting over him all the while, more words come out of him as his hands spend extra time stroking over his chest instead of continuing their downward path. Steve can feel his own tits pressed tight up against his shirt and having his alpha’s hands there, emphasizing the pressure is making Steve whimper and gasp, his head swimming with arousal and pleasure. After his hands make it down to his belly, rubbing over the sensitive skin and humming lowly, almost growling. 

They stay like that, Steve sitting in Bucky’s lap, for forever. He’s just rocking and squirming and making tiny noises whenever Bucky does something that feels particularly good. 

“Stevie,” Bucky breathes out eventually, finally getting his attention. Steve tries to purr but there’s so much syrup filling up his head that he’s not sure if he succeeds at making the noise or not. He feels like he’s swimming in syrup too, heavy and lazy- and needy too. Bucky’s chest vibrates with a deep rumble, the sound travels into Steve and fills him with static, leaving his skin and insides buzzing. 

“Lemme get you out of this,” he tugs gently at the collar of his shirt and Steve’s always on board with being naked, especially in the presence of his alpha, so he nods. Swallowing down a surprised moan when Bucky nips his scent gland as he leans down, carefully pulling the bottom of his shirt around his heavy stomach and chest. Making sure it doesn’t catch unpleasantly on any too sensitive skin. 

Bucky gets him out of his pants in the same fashion- pressing him back onto the mattress and peeling them away gently, humming bits of praise or general commentary under his breath as he does. Naturally though, after he’s gotten rid of his clothes he spends time laving attention over the newly revealed skin. Licking, nipping, and dragging his parted lips over all of his pale skin while his hands also take their time to explore. 

And Steve is left to float in his almost zoned-out state of mind, sighing and gasping and making high, breathy noises when something feels extra nice but remaining unable to fully focus on any one thing because of how much is going on. 

It seems to last for both an eternity and just seconds - the gentle strokes of fingertips over his skin in whisper like touches - before Steve’s choking back a surprised wail when Bucky licks a line up the bottom of his fattened up dick to the peak of his belly. Blowing air over his saliva wettened skin just to be a tease. The thinly stretched skin of his stomach feels like a direct line to the very core of his being, the heat and chill cutting right through him. It’s like there’s a molten hot bolt of lightning cutting right through him. He’s left panting and shifting restlessly, his mouth hangs open as he tries to get his elbows under himself so that he can see whatever the hell Bucky’s doing to him. It feels like his body’s been cracked open and that his insides have been replaced with pure, liquid heat. 

But that’s apparently not enough because then Bucky is moving, prowling up his prone form and growling into his lax mouth, fucking his tongue into Steve’s mouth, sending shivers down his spine to his toes with the illegally erotic movements of his lips and the intense pressure he’s exerting on his chest with his own. It’s exquisite. It makes fire gather in his chest and drip down his legs- reminding him that being teased and yet so gently worked up has gotten him soaked. 

He spreads his legs wider, whining and curling his fingers in the sheets so hard he feels them give under his grip as Bucky chuckles into his mouth. 

Why is fucking everything he does so fucking hot? 

But as quick as his mouth is being claimed by his alpha he’s gone. Leaving his lips tingling with whimpers bubbling up out of him. His head is spinning. The weight on his chest is next to go- leaving him missing and aching for the too-much, too-intense feeling of it as soon as it’s gone. The muscles in his legs twitch and jump and as he shifts he gets caught up in realizing just how swollen and wet he is. God, he’s so fucking worked up and Bucky hasn’t even touched his cunt yet. Hell, he’s barely touched his dick… This has to be classified as cruel and unusual punishment in at least a couple of states. He can’t help himself, feeling his own super-heated flesh rubbing over itself and the sheets below him has him grinding back into the bed, moving into the feeling. Making choking, desperate noises as he drowns in the pleasure that humping the bed gives him. Craving more pleasure already. 

Bucky’s hands stop his movements, he whines, desperate, thrashing his head from side to side. He needs more. He needs it. He needs more. He needs-

Bucky throws his legs over his shoulders. Steve feels his own eyes widen at the show he’s being given, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in anticipation. Please. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease- he thinks, silently begging and they both know that even though Bucky’s thick and long and just fucking big in every way that when Steve’s even half as slick as he feels like he is now (because pregnancy apparently makes you over produce slick which is… fun) he can slip into him if he goes slow. Steve wants that. Usually Steve just wants to be pounded, truly fucked, so they use fingers as prep but. But. Steve wants it. Now. He doesn’t want to wait for Bucky to finger him open. He wants his cock now. 

So he whines and tries his hardest to bear down onto his alpha’s cock, crying out even more desperately when he realizes that his belly has him pinned in place. He can’t get any leverage. He’s stuck. His lower lip trembles, “wan-want it, d-daddy,” he sniffles. 

The brunette sucks in a groan and Steve can feel the way his hips twitch forward and the way his cock twitches, hunger burns in his gut, making his muscles tense in anticipation. He needs it. He wants it. He wants to feel the blunt pressure and sweet sting as his alpha splits him open on his cock. He wants that more than anything. He wants him to slide into his cunt and stuff him full. Bucky’s hand strokes up the side of his hefty belly while he makes another, struggling, hot noise; clearly he’s fighting his hindbrain’s want to just shove inside of him. He spreads his legs, the dull stretching in his hips making even more heat pool inside of him because he’s apparently gone enough that even just that feels nice. 

Steve wiggles, trying to impale himself on his cock once more, huffing when it doesn’t work. 

“There’s - hnng - there’s no way you’re real, doll,” Bucky groans out, gritting his teeth as he drags his cock through the mess of his slick. Wetting himself and teasing them both. 

Steve doesn’t know how to respond so he just keens, losing himself in the hot slide of his cock over his cunt. Feeling himself rapidly begin to lose his sanity at the pulsing need that’s beginning to take over every part of him, the throbbing in his cunt feeling overpowering- there’s nothing else he knows besides it. 

Just then - when he’s thinking and feeling nothing but the needy throbbing, ache of his hole - that’s when Bucky slides into him, pushing out a drawn out, gutted moan that uses up all of the air in his lungs so when Bucky pauses as he reaches the halfway mark all Steve can do is pant noisily. His eyes are shut and his mouth is hanging open. His cunt pulses with the feeling- he feels stretched out and used. And it’s perfect. Perfect except for the fact that he knows his alpha has more to give him. 

“Buck,” Steve whimpers, thinly, letting go of the shredded sheets to half-consciously search for some part of his mate that he can touch, “B-uck,” his voice cracks. 

“Yeah?” His voice comes out rough and low, a growl boiling up from under the surface. 

“More.” 

At first Bucky doesn’t move and so Steve figures that he just didn’t hear him because he gets that, he’s got enough blood rushing in his ears that he barely can hear himself, but when he tries to get out the work again it’s fucked into a near scream. Because Bucky’s leaning over him, shoving the rest of his cock into his overheated body and locking his arms around his shoulders to keep him close.

Steve revels in the feeling of being entirely full for just a minute. 

Then Bucky is using the grip he has on his shoulders to keep him from sliding up the bed as he thrusts into. Fire explodes all over Steve’s body. He feels sweat drip down from his temple, the rivlet appearing fucking no where to make it’s presence known. He’s panting. Gasping. Mewling. Moaning. And basically screaming because Bucky’s angling his hips and pounding into his prostate. And having his alpha hovering over him, making sure he’s not going anywhere, means that every time he moves his body is pressing against his- reminding him of how round and big he is. It’s making him even more desperate. Making the fire and lava inside him build even faster than normal. 

“Can’t fuckin’ imagine keeping my hands off a’ you, you look so good like this.” Steve keens, panting against the assault of the hammering of his hips that he can’t get away from. He’s vibrating with pleasure- his body doesn’t know what to do with all of it. “You’re so big and round. And heavy…” Bucky groans like he’s imagining picking him up, “so heavy.” He licks the side of his cheek, lapping up the sweat coating his skin, “so pretty. So gorgeous. Round and big and heavy and fucked full a’ me. Growing our baby for us, such a good omega. Can’t wait to watch you get even bigger.” 

Bucky’s words have Steve imagining every mind-meltingly hot idea that Bucky’s filthy brain has come up with. Thinking about how much bigger he’s gonna get before he’s at the end of his pregnancy while also being forced to confront how big he already is. It’s unfairly hot. It’s like his words have a slideshow of all Steve’s instinctual deepest, darkest fantasies connected to him. It has his cunt tightening around Bucky’s cock. 

His mouth waters. He can feel the base of Bucky’s cock swelling. Getting ready to knot him. Make him fuller. Bigger. Heavier. 

Bucky’s growled primal words have him tipping over the edge with exactly zero warning, “gonna keep you like this all the time. Make sure your pussy’s satisfied and full all the time. Breed you up good again and again and again. Gonna make sure that you’re always big and heavy and needing daddy’s help. Make sure your belly’s always big with my pups and keep you smelling sweet like this all the time and your tits are always full and big and achy-” Steve’s thighs lock around Bucky’s waist as he starts to cum, gasping and crying out senselessly, interrupting Bucky’s ramblings. Steve watches Bucky’s evil fucking lips curl up into a smirk that’s outrageously sexy- he leans in and Steve feels his breath wash over his face as he whispers, “doesn’t that make your pretty little pussy ache, omega? Doesn’t it make you crazy?” 

Steve wants nothing more than to scream, ‘yes, alpha. Yes, daddy,’ but he doesn’t have any fucking air anywhere in his body and the orgasm that’s ripping through him doesn’t let it’s grip loosen any because Bucky has thraded his rough thrusts for circling his hips and keeping his entire cock stuffed into his cunt, pressing against his prostate the entire time that he cums his brains out. And he can’t even nod. All he can do is tremble and shake and gasp shallowly as his orgasm takes control of his body. His vision whites out and his ears ring, his jaw feels like it’s going to pop with how wide it open, his chest feels like it’s full of nothing but hot, white, pleasure. Static covers his skin. He feels so fucking good. Everything is too good. Too much. Too everything. 

“Guh. Ohhh. Oh, fffuck,” Steve comes back to the waking world hearing himself sputtering out useless words that don’t make any sense other than the fact that they clearly are the kind of noises that someone makes when they’re being pleasured. 

The pleasure is the second thing to smash into Steve. He keens with it. Waves of electric heat flood back into his body, he feels like he’s in heat, like he’s so desperate to be knotted that he started humping Bucky in his sleep and because his alpha’s a fantastic partner he just went ahead and started giving him what he needed even before he fully came to his senses. But this isn’t at the start of his heat. No. This feels like at the end of his heat when time is just a meaningless word and not an actual concept, when everything’s just a bit too hot and too rough and too much and too good. This is that point in heat when he doesn’t know how long he’s been getting fucked- just that he needs more. 

“S-sorry,” Bucky breathes out roughly, gasping a little. Steve is about to make a confused noise when he continues his words, “couldn’t, I couldn’t stop. Jesus, sweetheart, you feel so good. I wanna- gotta, oh god,” he cuts himself off with a chest vibrating groan. Steve feels the slight stubble on his face as he nuzzles into the skin that covers his collarbone- it sends sparks of heat down to dick and cunt. He sighs. It feels good still. 

“Please, here,” Bucky licks over his scent gland in apology, still apparently not realizing that Steve’s not too over sensitive- he’s too caught up in his own pleasure, “jus’ need… need- ah!” 

He feels himself grow a little hotter just at the fact that apparently feeling his omega cum around him set something off in Bucky that made him unable to stop- something about it got him a little pleasure drunk and selfish with it. Steve loves it when Bucky gets like this. It’s a rare thing to see out of his ruts but it’s unfairly hot. Hearing the hushed, breathy noises that come out of his alpha when he’s driven purely by his own pleasure but also aware that Steve probably isn’t having the same good time that he is and still… still he can’t stop himself. He can’t not use his body to reach his own climax. 

There’s something about it that’s filthy and exciting. Hot and dirty. It’s a bit like being used as a toy. Like watching his alpha lose his control and composure. 

It also means that Steve can enjoy the sensations of being fucked without the clouds and haze of pressing pleasure driving his experience. Like now. Now he can feel just how toe-curlingly good it is to have the pressure inside of his cunt grow with the slow expanding of Bucky’s knot. Now he can feel the way Bucky’s thrusts are beginning to resemble something more like humping than fucking because his hindbrain is controlling so much of his movements. Now he can appreciate how just feeling the heavy, wet breathes that Bucky’s making fan out over his chest send delicious spikes of pleasure through his body, his thoughts wandering off with the idea and perverting it into thinking about just how worked up he could get from just that when he hasn’t just cum. He wonders if he could cum, or probably just have a dry orgasm, from having his alpha breath over his sensitive, swollen chest. His tits. 

Now he feels almost like he’s having a dry orgasm as he hears and feels Bucky reach his own peak. His toes curl with the flood of cum entering him, his cunt locking around his alpha’s blown knot, his lips curling up into a smile at the growling snarl that rips out of his chest as he orgasms. It’s undeniably a primal sound that makes Steve float a little- he feels like a good omega. He’s pleased his alpha. His daddy. His partner. His everything.


	8. Heavy Belly (Week 36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's near term and he's having a, uhm, hard time with the weight he's put on over the course of his pregnancy.

Steve knows he’s gained weight over the course of his pregnancy- he doesn’t need a scale to tell him that when he’s got Bucky.But, still, hearing just how much weight it is is jarring. 

Jarring not because he minds how much he’s gained but jarring because it just proves that Bucky’s fascination with how his body has changed has more merit than he thought originally. And it’s not that he’s bothered by that either- he just assumed that his alpha was making everything a bigger deal than it really was. However, they’d gone to the doctor for a routine maternity check-up earlier in the day and she’d just casually informed them that he’s gained forty pounds, and while that’s entirely plausible for a regular pregnant person (the average gained weight for average weight person is twenty to thirty five pounds so, it’s not that out of range) it was kind of unexpected for him in particular. They’d assumed because of how steady his weight has been since having received the serum that he would gain the bare minimum. Not more than that. 

Again their doctor has shrugged and told them that every pregnancy is different and that it was entirely possible that the serum had just heighted the weight gain or that again because of the serum their baby was of a higher weight than expected. Nothing to worry about. 

And Steve isn’t worrying about it. No. He’s just… he’s thinking about it. 

He’s been thinking about it since they left the appointment. He’s been thinking about how he feels about having that knowledge (how different from his usual the excess weight feels while it also feels normal because he’s now used to having his balance being off). He’s been thinking about how Bucky must feel about having an exact number to validate his claims (he knows he’s at least vaguely pleased about things in general through the bond but nothing specific has come through so… it’s kind of pointless to think over so much). But mostly he’s been thinking about the way Bucky’s been acting and the way he’s been touching him and the way he’s been talking. Not just about the way he’s been doing those things today but how he’s been doing all those things since they knew he was pregnant. 

Embarrassingly enough thinking about all that has him squirming- it’s got him hot under the collar, well, actually, if the fire that’s consuming his face is anything to go by it’s actually got him mostly hot above the collar. Just thinking about all the times Bucky has squeezed his hip or his ass and made a comment about how much he loves seeing him knocked up, rubbing his hands over his stomach and making a dirty comment about one thing or another. Steve hadn’t believed him until today when his alpha had claimed that his hips had gotten wider or that his ass had gotten a little bit more juicy but… well, he’d gone into the bathroom after they got home and pretended to be doing something important that wasn’t staring at the width of his hips before turning to the side and comparing the huge, swollen curve of his stomach to his ass. And, yeah, there definitely was something to those comments. Something to the way he’s been bumping into more things the farther along he’s gotten. 

He had come out of the bathroom feeling shivery and good and… strangely attractive. Like having wider hips and a more plush ass and swollen tits and a big belly was the newest “desirable” body type. Something about it was kind of naughty almost, like, just like- like knowing that he was a good, fertile omega by the way his body had changed. 

So now he’s sitting on the couch next to his mate - who got him pregnant in the first place - and trying his hardest not to shift every five seconds because he’s come to the realization of how much space he takes up now versus how that amount compares to the amount of space that he used to take up. It’s a pure miracle that Bucky can’t smell his arousal. Or the slick that’s starting to soak the seat of his jeans. 

Steve gets sucked back down into the spiral of thoughts that are less than appropriate when Bucky blatantly tugs the arm that was resting over his shoulders down so that it’s wedged between the back of the couch and his body, humming and turning to the side so he can nose at his hair so a moment. It should be a soft (pun not intended, just had bad word choice), domestic moment for the two of them but all that Steve can think about it the way it calls attention to the deepened curve in his spine. Just. Well. It’s really the only place Bucky’s arm fits between his back and the couch but that doesn’t mean that it’s not riling Steve up a little. 

It makes all of Bucky’s comments echo through his head, all the times he’s palmed his back and teased him about how much his posture is being ruined by his belly. 

Now he feels it. In days and weeks past he would’ve just teased Bucky right back, telling him that he needed to stop thinking with his little head all of the time and just enjoy the cute, innocent changes of pregnancy once and while. But… having Bucky’s arm pressing into that very curve, caused by all the weight that’s been added onto the front of his body, has his cunt dripping out more slick. Wetting his boxers even more. Making his dick twitch as he realizes just how heavy his stomach is, how much the curve of his belly really has caused his back to arch all of the time. 

Bucky hums, practically purring as he noses his hair again, “sometimes I don’t think I can tell the difference between when you’re horny and not. You smell so good all the time, sweetheart.” 

Steve giggles despite himself, feeling a little erratic and giddy at having Bucky bring up something so poignant to his current situation entirely accidentally. He helplessly grins when Bucky turns, focusing on him with a concerned but loving look, eyeing him up after a second and drawling out, “am I supposed to guess then, huh?” 

He feels kind of hysterical and kind of wound up and definitely horny and definitely playful so he nods, batting his eyelashes at Bucky for good measure. Bucky makes an exaggerated hyper-focused face, making sure to drag his eyes up from his toes to his face as slow as humanly possible. He’s got an unfairly good poker face. Steve knows he’s playing too but he doesn’t know where this playing is going to get them. What game they’re going to end up playing. 

Bucky directs him to move, silent the whole time as he clings to the pretend motive of wanting to decide if he’s in the mood or not, and Steve ends up on his back on their giant couch. His hands end up being pinned to the furniture right next to his head and he fights a garbled, small noise that wants to work it’s way out into the heated air between them. The atmosphere between them feels heavy and electric. Tense and hot. 

Bucky leans down, swooping in like he’s going to claim Steve’s mouth. It’s so convincing that Steve closes his eyes and waits for several moments before flicking his eyes back open, ready to seek out Bucky’s mouth for himself, but Bucky doesn’t let him. The second he’s tipping his chin up to slot their lips together he pulls back far enough that he can’t reach while staying close enough that Steve can hope that he will be able to reach if he fights hard enough. It’s maddening. 

“I think you need it all the time and that you’re just greedier than you're letting on. That you need it more than you can bring yourself to tell me.” Steve shivers, heat washing over his entire body with the dirty words aimed at him, “I think you’d do anything to get a knot in you because you like being big and heavy with my pup just as much as I like seeing you big and heavy and round.” He whimpers, helpless to the arousal shooting through him, “I think if you weren’t so big and heavy,” his palm rubs heavily over his tits before slipping down to his stomach, reminding him of how his body currently looks (as if he could forget), “you’d be begging me to chase you and pin you down so I could take you.” 

Steve’s eyes physically roll back into his head, Bucky’s words are so hot. His hands involuntarily quake with muscle tremors as his toes curls- his mouth falls open around a gutted sound. His alpha has so much power over him. With just his words. 

“Isn’t that right, pretty baby?” Bucky teases, chuckling quietly as he watches his words wreak havoc on his omega. Working his hips down so that Steve can feel how hard his cock is but not by feeling it grind over his own dick, no, his alpha’s grinding is interrupted by his body. His stomach is too big for their crotches to align. Steve keens. Feeling hot and desperate and shivery and good. 

Bucky grins predatorily, it makes Steve’s gut clench, arousal swirling heavy and hot inside of him, “tell me.” Bucky breaths into his mouth, leaning back so he’s sitting in between his spread legs. Steve whines as his hands leave his wrists but sucks the sound back in when instead of returning to pinning his arms down Bucky starts caressing his chest and stomach. One of his hands stokes his stomach softly while the other pinches at his nipple. Making his chest go up in flames as his mouth drops open with a ridiculously loud moan. His legs spread themselves wider on their own account and making them both aware that they’re still fully clothed. 

“You tell me about how much of a good, bred up, slut you are and I’ll strip you. You stop talking and I stop.” A particularly harsh grip pinches some of the gathered fat on his widened hip, making him some to attention with the slight pain. His gaze snaps to his alpha’s. “Tell daddy.” 

Steve chokes on a needy noise, panting heavily and trying to gather his wild thoughts. They’re coming and going at the same rate as his hammering heart. He goes with the first thing that comes to his mind, “for-forty pounds, daddy. Alpha. Forty pound. ‘M so heavy. So big.” He stops to lift his arms above his head, buying more time to think of something coherent as Bucky strips him of his shirt. What did Bucky say? What-

More words spill out of his mouth all at once because Bucky starts to lean back like he’s going to stop getting him out of his clothes and he can’t have that, “everything feels so good now. Can’t help it. Can’t help needing you all the time alpha. Alpha! I- I just, guh,” Bucky’s hands undoing his jeans aren’t helping, the pressure on his dick going straight to his brain and turning it to mush. “I just need you. Need your help ‘cause I- I’m so big and everything’s so hard to do by myself. My belly’s jus’ s’ big. Big and round and heavy and oh, oh god!” 

Bucky’s got his mouth on his dick. 

Any semblance of thought or thoughts that Steve was having leave his head. The suction on his dick is perfect, hot, wet, and tight. Perfectly mind blowing. His mate’s mouth is perfect. So good. So fucking good. And it’s sending bolt after bolt of lightning through him- cutting him down with all the pleasure wrecking his insides. His ass and thighs feel drenched right along with the couch below him with the new freedom of having his pants and boxers stripped from him. 

Bucky lifts his head, sucking just the tip of his dick between his plush lips and tonguing his slit so that it feels like his entire dick is on fucking fire. The flames of pleasure rush over him until the noises that are pouring out of him sound like he’s drowning in those flames. More and more and more lava pools in his stomach. If he doesn’t stop he’s going to cum. He’s just going to fly apart at the seams. 

Bucky stops. 

Steve whines, reaching down desperately and blindly for his alpha because he can’t see over his stomach. He’s trembling all over. On edge. 

“Good ‘mega,” Bucky hums, ripping his own shirt off over his head and whipping it off to the side somewhere. Steve gets a rush of sticky, hot arousal when the movement wafts a lungful of his mate’s spicy aroused scent gets pushed over to him and for a wild second he wants nothing more than to get on his knees and shove his nose between his alpha’s legs. Not even so he can suck his cock and get him to knot in his mouth- just so he can smell his scent where it’s the thickest. To drink in his scent until he’s drunk and sloppy and desperate from it. 

The jingling of Bucky's belt brings him back into the real world. His alpha’s taking off his pants. That’s a fucking blessing. Steve pants, literally beginning to drool, scrambling for some kind of purchase on the cushions below him and finding none. Just whimpering and writhing instead. 

And just as Bucky stands to get his pants off (they’re already peeled down his deliciously thick thighs but he needs to get his feet out of them before he falls) Steve follows him, coming to the decision without even realizing it. He doesn’t know why it happens. He just knows that he’s getting up and that he needs to get up off the couch to get to his alpha. So he does. Panting as he gets to his feet - which takes a few tries, that’s how big his stomach has gotten - and he’s not breathing hard because he’s turned on now, now he’s panting because it’s hard to move with his belly. It’s hard to throw all his weight around at just a second's notice. Struggling to his feet is basically a pointless move though because the second he’s there his hindbrain is screaming so loud at him to present for his alpha that he’s almost falling flat on his face. Scrambling and trying to get fucked as soon as humanly possible. He should’ve just rolled off of the couch and crawled to his alpha. 

But it works either way because then he’s presenting to his alpha as well as he can on the floor of their living room. 

And there’s something hot and dark and primitive uncurling in his chest, pleased with the desperation that’s shown by this situation. The fact that he’s literally hauled himself off of the couch and dropped to his alpha’s feet so he can get fucked. There’s also another fact, one that makes his dick drip nearly as much as his cunt- even though he wants nothing more than to present for his alpha right now, he can’t. His stomach is too big. Even when he’s on his hands and knees he can tell. If he even tries to get down to his elbows there’s gonna be no way. His stomach’s too damn swollen and heavy and big for him to get down into a classic presenting pose so his alpha will be able to mount him. There’s no way. 

More frantic, heady arousal gathers inside him. 

God. The fucking second Bucky touches him he’s going to cum. He’s just gonna. His dick is aching. His cunt is pulsing and throbbing and it hurts with how bad he needs his alpha to fuck him. To knot him. To fill him up. To fuck him full. 

Bucky growls, “fucking Christ,” and Steve feels him step up behind him. He mewls, his voice going high and feminine, when his alpha doesn’t immediately get down on his knees and take the offer that Steve’s presenting him with, feeling his face and chest go up in flames at the realization that Bucky’s towering over him. Watching him. Taking him in. Bucky makes another animalistic sound that rumbles and sends sparks of heat through their bond. Steve’s teeth fucking ache with how much he needs to be knotted and taken. 

When he finally gets down to his knees he’s instantly putting his hands all over his body and Steve’s head is sent reeling. He keens, leaning into every touch, especially when his hands go from petting and stroking to grabbing. His eyes slide shut and his bottom lip falls out from between his teeth when he feels Bucky’s hands grope his ass, grabbing the flesh and spreading him open. The both make sounds at the same time. Steve’s comes out because he can fucking feel Bucky’s eyes on his cunt and he knows he looks as desperate as he feels. He knows his rim is puffy and pink and dripping with rivers of slick. He knows because he can feel it. He’s throbbing for any attention. 

Steve moans and the sound is loud enough, drawn out enough, that it echoes around the living room. Once again forcing him to confront that reality. That they both need this so much that even though they easily could get to the bedroom they aren’t bothering with it. Steve cries out again and this time he sways forward with the force of Bucky’s hit, landing squarely over where the other did. His ass is on fire. He mewls desperately. Wanting to scream and cry for Bucky to just fucking get inside him already but being unable to find the words- coming up only with garbled none-word noises that barely escape around his useless tongue and bite swollen lips. 

“You comfortable, baby?” Bucky roughly asks, gravel having gathered in his voice along with arousal. 

Steve gets exactly zero chances to respond because then Bucky’s shoving two fingers into his cunt and he’s too busy screaming to answer. His insides are so heated that he feels like they’ve all been melted. He’s nothing but superheated lava and pleasure. His jaw falls completely open as his lips tremble. Bucky jabs his fingers perfectly against his prostate and Steve hasn’t recovered enough from the first entry to be able to do anything but continue to try and fail to process the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him. He can’t make any sounds at all. 

“Breathe,” Bucky soothes, stopping the thrusts of his fingers for a second so Steve can do as he says. And he does, Steve hears himself sputter and choke and gasp. Panting and wheezing a little. His cunt fucking trembles around Bucky’s fingers. He whines accidentally and Bucky chuckles, “oh, baby, poor baby. My little ‘mega, got two a’ my fingers inside you right along with my baby and you still need more?” Steve chokes on his fucking drool. Damn Bucky. 

Bucky shifts, angling his wrist so he can press another finger into him as he, oh, so casually lets filth spill out of his mouth that’s got him flying higher than the clouds, “poor baby. You’re so full that your spine is basically as curved as your belly and you still need more? You can hardly hold yourself up and yet you’re still asking for my cock? You’re still drooling for me to fill you up when you can’t even present properly, huh?” 

Steve feels fucking called out. He feels overheated and over sensitive, like anything at all might set him off. Like he might fly apart at the seams at any minute. Any second. 

His chest is filled with nothing but fire and lava and electricity and white-hot burning arousal that’s too big to realistically fit anywhere within him. And Bucky’s fingers aren’t stopping their assault. They’re just just pounding away at him, stretching away from him and making him want to beg for Bucky to just put his cock in him already. And then before Steve knows what’s happening he’s sobbing, actual tears are rolling down his cheeks as he grinds back onto Bucky's hand and his chest is heaving and it’s making his tits jiggle a little and it hurts so good. Everything is so good. 

And Bucky’s then sliding into him seamlessly. Not taking his fingers out until the very, very, very last second and when he does he doesn’t waste the opportunity- he cups Steve’s chest in his hand and rolls and pinches his nipple between his fingers. Steve revels in the feeling of knowing that his own slick is being spread all over his body at the same time that he’s going lightheaded and breathless with the feeling of his alpha splitting him apart on his cock. 

Bucky’s not even halfway into him when Steve starts to cum. 

He’s sobbing and wailing and cumming on his cock before he’s even gotten the chance to slide all the way home. Bucky growls somewhere near his ear, keeping up his mean attention to his tits while he just keeps sliding into him. It’s enough to keep Steve cumming for a ridiculously long time. Keeping him pinned to the very edge of the atmosphere where the air is so thin that he can scarcely breathe let alone gasp or scream and it’s all he can do to hold onto his consciousness. 

Bucky settles himself when he finally gets all of himself into Steve, he pets his hands over his sides and down his back, waiting patiently for Steve to come back down, “feel good?” 

“Nnnngh,” Steve whines, shaking on Bucky’s cock while he feels his brain melt out of his ears and nose. 

“I agree,” Bucky chuckles, pulling his cock out and thrusting back into him with the same patience as before. Steve keens and his toes curl until they pop, the muscles in his thighs tighten too- as does his cunt if the punched out moan that makes its way out of Bucky is any indication of whatever the hell his body is doing while his mind fights it’s way through tsunamis of pleasure. Jesus. How can something feel so good? 

How can something feel so good even after they’ve been doing it for such a long time? Bucky’s been fucking him for years and every time it lights up a new fire inside of him. How does it still feel this fucking good? Fuck. Fuck, fuck. 

Bucky thrusts leisurely into him for a while, torturing Steve with the hard but mind-meltingly slow pace, slapping his hips against Steve’s ass with pretty much all of his weight and pulling more moans and whimpers out of him as he does it. His ass stings with it. It’s fucking glorious. His eyes stayed squeezed shut the whole time. His mouth is open the whole time because the entire time noises are getting fucked straight out of him; or it’s open up until Bucky pulls on his hair and licks into his mouth, it’s filthy and Steve tries and fails to kiss back. It’s not really kissing. What they’re doing - there’s too much tongue and teeth and spit - but it’s something… it’s just not really kissing. It’s something that feels really, really nice and has heat curling back inside of Steve at an even higher intensity. Fuck. It’s like he hasn’t even cum at all.

But having Bucky leaning over him the way he has to in order to kiss, or really, fuck each other’s mouths, takes its toll. Right as Steve feels his desperation building back up to something that comes to rival what it was before he came he also becomes increasingly aware of the shaking in his thighs. He’s not going to be able to stay up like this, he realizes with a delightful amount of pleasure pooling inside him. 

He pants into Bucky’s mouth, keening and whining a little as he slurs, “heavvvy.” 

Bucky nips at his lip, his own curling up deliciously against his, he palms Steve’s belly. Rubbing tiny circles above his belly button where the curve is the fullest, “yeah, pretty, you’re real heavy. Round too. God.” 

Steve shakes his head as best as he can, giggling hysterically for the second time that day, “ ‘m gonna ffff-fall, daddy.” 

Bucky growls and bites at him again but he seems to understand this time because he does something with his tongue that steals all of his breath from his lungs and thrusts in good and hard, rocking them both, before pulling back. Going back to kneeling behind his body and turning the thrusts of his hips to be more movement oriented instead of weight oriented. He pulls back until the head of his cock is all that’s left inside of him before pushing back inside. It makes Steve start to sob again. Saliva dripples out of his parted lips and lands on the floor somewhere with a splat that’s nonexistent compared to the volume of his moans.

But the removed weight of his alpha’s strong, strong frame does the trick- his thighs stop shaking because they’re going to collapse and instead continue shaking because he’s getting fucked so good that he doesn’t have complete control of his own muscles. 

“Lookit you, fuck, wishh- Jesus, Stevie,” Bucky pauses, panting and gathering his breath back as he tries to keep a consistant pace and talk Steve through to his orgasm. Steve keens. His fucking is good. His dirty talk is good. He doesn’t have a fucking standing chance against either of them anyway but together he knows he’s going to be pushing his record for how fast he can orgasm again. “Wish you could see how good you look.” Bucky’s groan sounds like it’s been punched straight out of his chest. 

“Can see the sides of your belly even from behind you, you’re so big. So big. Jesus. Baby… you’re sure you’re not hurting?” Steve shakes his head frantically, he doesn’t want Bucky to stop because his knees are digging into their wooden floorboards or because his wrists ache from holding up his own weight. He wants to cum. He wants Bucky to cum inside him. To fill him up more. Make his greedy cunt satisfied. “Good. Good,” Steve feels himself glow with the praise, “that’s real good. Cause-” he trails off but Steve gets the picture anyway because his other hand that’s not clamped over his hip to ensure that his thrusts don’t stop is tracing the curve of his spine and, yeah, having him call attention to it. It feels like it’s an impossible dip in his back. Like his back should hurt from the stretch of it alone, not at all factoring in the part where his belly is nearly touching the ground because it’s so big. 

Bucky doubles his effort, fucking out little sounds from his throat every time he moves. Jesus. It feels like his cock is all the way inside him, fucking his throat through his cunt. He feels so big. Big and hard and thick. And he’s being split open with it. His cunt feels stretched out and used in the best way possible. He’s already mounting back up to needing to cum again. He whimpers desperately to get Bucky on the same page as him. 

Steve’s not sure if Bucky’s next move is a result of his incomprehensible noises or not but he’ll take it either way because Bucky’s both fucking his hips forward and back and he’s using his hold on him to fuck him back onto his cock. Steve wails. Taking the fucking because he can’t do anything but feel. He can’t move himself, he’s too overwhelmed with pleasure. He’s tasting his own tears as they drip into his mouth. His ass isn’t stinging anymore, it’s on fire right along with the rest of him. The motion of being used like a toy to please his alpha has his tits jiggling and bumping against the top of his belly and he’s making little, ah, ah, ah’s every single time Bucky fucks fully into him because of it. There’s no words that can describe just how good it feels. He’s completely powerless against the sounds and feelings. He can’t do anything to stop them. He doesn’t want to either because he’s one thousand percent sure that if he doesn’t release every sound that wants to come out of him he would explode with the pressure of all the building pleasure. 

There’s too much pleasure for him to know what to do with it. 

A predatory growl that’s dangerously close to a snarl rings out from behind him, Bucky’s alpha voice follows behind it, Steve’s entirely sure he doesn’t know he’s using it. He doesn’t care. It too is just another tool to melt his brain. 

“You’re gonna cum on my knot. ‘M gonna fuck you full. Gonna keep you big and bred, make sure your pussy takes it’s fill.” 

Then he fucks into Steve harder than fucking ever, stuffing his mostly blown knot into him as Steve howls, more tears being forced out him, his body clamps down on the swollen part of his alpha’s shaft immediately as he sobs and makes noises that he’ll never admit to remembering being able to make. His throat hurts with all of his sounds and his lack of saliva- saliva that’s instead escaping from the corners of his lips. 

The stretch that his body was made to take along with the order from his alpha is enough to make him start to cum. It starts in his fingertips and toes and rushes through him to get to his chest- wrecking his body entirely. That bit of expanding that his knot does as he spills into him (that always makes him make a noise that he can never even get close to making any other time) and locks them together has him cumming all over himself and his belly with enough force that had his stomach not been in the way his own cum probably would’ve made it up to his own face. 

He barely can hear himself whimpering and whining over the ringing in his ears. He’s so full. He’s stuffed fucking full. He’s got Bucky’s baby, his cum, his cock, and his knot inside of him. His hindbrain relaxes for the first time in a long time. He’s more than satisfied as Bucky pumps buckets of his release into him. He’s never, never been more satiated in his fucking unnaturally long life. 

He’s actually purring and giggling a little by the time his orgasm fades away; he’s not back down to earth yet, he can’t be, not with Bucky still emptying into him, but he’s floating. Feeling spectacular, like he’s the luckiest omega in the world. He truly is. His alpha is fucking incredible. Indescribable. 

He feels stupidly good. Strung out like body temperature taffy. His cunt is so fucking full that he’s not even sure if he could tighten his muscles at all. His alpha’s cock, knot, and cum is keeping him wide.

“Here,” Bucky grunts, struggling a little and gasping as he keeps cumming and fights through the pleasure so that he can pull Steve back into his lap so he’s not forced to stay on his knees and hold himself up. Steve finds himself giggling and purring more. Wiggling in his alpha’s lap and letting his loll back onto his shoulder, he’s full and satisfied and naturally that means he’s a little more than just strung out. He’s completely strung out. Entirely. Completely. Bucky rumbles happily. Steve can feel that he’s happy that he’s pleased his omega, Steve feels the same, it’s just flipped. 

He’s pleased his alpha. He loves his alpha. 

“I love you too,” Bucky rumbles- letting Steve know that he said at least that last part out loud. He smiles, feeling dopey with just how much his cheeks ache from just the effort of supporting the huge grin that’s splitting his face. He purrs more. Knowing there’s no way he can ever get close to describing the feeling between them and that he’ll just have to leave it between them, unspoken, with the static of their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! I hope everyone reading enjoyed themselves! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are like ninety percent of my serotonin meaning I'll love you no matter what you say about my fic and so you don't be afraid to share any thoughts you have!
> 
> And a major thank you to every one of you who's stuck around until the end of this! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can come scream at me on Tumblr if you wish! It's the same username as I have here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fandomfluffandfuck


End file.
